


Our Summer

by Littlebluestar115



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bullying, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, OT5 Friendship, Romance, Roommates, Self Confidence Issues, Slow Burn, bad boy yeonjun, best friends taehyun & huening kai, best friends yeonjun & beomgyu, kind soobin, playful huening kai, popular beomgyu, powers, shy and quiet taehyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebluestar115/pseuds/Littlebluestar115
Summary: Taehyun knew he was different from the very beginning, when he felt to little bumps on his head, and felt like a monster, a mistake.Entering university for special people, with his best friends seems to be a good thing, if he could just ignore the resident bad boy, number one in all categories who seems to be ice cold to the touch. Of course, the two end up in the same team, and it’s the start of the discovery of himself and his powers, but also to love, and be loved in return.In the midst of that Soobin and Kai are in love, while being persuaded the other doesn’t return the feelings.Beomgyu is just here for the fun, being the coolest best friend and roommate you could have.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> ❀ ( if you want to know, things get interesting at chapter 4!)  
> Hi! So it's my first fancfiction, i hope it's not really bad, and english isn't my native language, so sorry if there are any mistakes. I wanted to write an AU like this for a long time, and TXT seemed good for the story (they are so cute, so talented, so handsome, i'm dying, our summer is my favorite song :3). I know the characterizations isn't like real life TXT but i had to for the story. I don't really know what i'm doing but thank you for reading. I doubt the pictures are going to show but i tried. ❀

⋆𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕤𝕦𝕞𝕞𝕖𝕣⋆

 

𝖢𝗁𝖺𝗋𝖺𝖼𝗍𝖾𝗋𝗌

 

 

ℍ𝕦𝕖𝕟𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕜𝕒𝕚

☀︎

  the cutest boy of the school for sure, clingy, playful, Bruno mars n°1 fan, precious, Taehyun Best Friend, new student

𝗉𝗈𝗐𝖾𝗋𝗌:

Light magic 

Love magic 

Precognition

 

 

𝕊𝕠𝕠𝕓𝕚𝕟

☁︎

     Kind and wise, clumsy, caring, trademarks dimples and winks, loves bread, part of the Choi trio, class president, philosophical books

𝗉𝗈𝗐𝖾𝗋𝗌: 

Liquid magic 

Mind reading

Telepathy 

Psychokinesis 

 

 

𝔹𝕖𝕠𝕞𝕘𝕪𝕦

❀

    Loud, shy at first, thoughtful, dancer and knows how to play guitar, so popular, fashion icon, headbands, cute smile

𝗉𝗈𝗐𝖾𝗋𝗌: 

Earth control

Invisibility 

Illusion 

Fast

 

𝕐𝕖𝕠𝕟𝕛𝕦𝕟

✭

Hard working, bad boy reputation, always in trouble, golden boy, stubborn but kind, cool, everyone has a crush on him

𝗉𝗈𝗐𝖾𝗋𝗌:

Smoke magic 

Ice magic 

Teleportation 

?

?

?

𝕋𝕒𝕖𝕙𝕪𝕦𝕟

☾

Sarcastic, quiet and calm, passionate, drawing, really smart, sees the world in colors, anxious but brave, can be p e t t y

𝗉𝗈𝗐𝖾𝗋𝗌:

Pyrokinesis 

?

?

?

?

?

 

 

 


	2. Cute smile, talking fishes and purple doc marteens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowers were pretty, the sun was shining and taehyun was so late for his first day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, if it's bad i'm sorry, and for clarifications the little symbols shows the differents persons points of views.  
> ☾ - Taehyun, 18 years old  
> ☀︎ - Huening Kai, 18 years old  
> ☁︎ - Soobin, 19 years old  
> ❀ - Beomgyu, 19 years old  
> ✭ - Yeonjun, 20 years old

**☾**

 

Late, on the first day of school. _Fucking hell_. Taehyun was disappointed but him being late was not unexpected, seeing as he barely slept last night, too busy stressing about this new life. He could almost feel Huening kai laughing at him. Taehyun, eighteen years old, was calm and composed, but as he read “7:35 am” on his phone, he knew it was bad. Getting up in a hurry, tripping on his feet trying to put on his pants (skinny jeans are too tight okay), he didn’t even took breakfast.

“7:50” Taehyun couldn’t believe it honestly, trying to fix his hair without looking at the mirror. Looking at himself in the mirror was always hard especially if you don’t like what you see in it. Everytime, taehyun wished to see someone else, tall, strong and handsome, but it was just him. _He was just himself and that wasn’t enough._ As he brushed his teeth, he took a look at his reflection. Big reddish eyes with orange reflects stared back at him, soft looking black hair and pale skin, an angular face, kai said he was handsome, but taehyun didn't think so.

 

He was living alone now for two month already, in a little appartement, on the 7th floor, and it was cosy. But now he had to leave because the school he was attending was so far away. Even if he was used to be alone, loneliness was the felling he knew the most, the emptiness of the apartment didn't help him getting better.

Of course, leaving the orphanage was a hard task, he wasn’t that happy there, but that was all he knew. He didn't know anything about his parents, and seeing what he had become, it was better like that.To say his educator was worried was an understatement, “are you sure?” “Eat three meals a day, you’re so skinny teahyun!” “Be careful, don’t burn the place down”, which come on, his cooking skills weren’t that bad (they were but no one needed to know that).

 

So he pretended like everything was fine,like he wasn't terrified of being alone, if it was possible to be more lonely than he was. He could have said the truth but Taehyun was good at lying, incredibly so, at everyone and at himself. He took a little pause at the door and looked around. His bed, all of his books and arts supplies, oh god he was going to miss drawing, he could feel it. So he left, he was good a it too. He wanted to sit and cry or laugh because everything was going to change. Again. He could only hope he could handle it. As he was running down the stairs without breaking his neck, with his open backpack and untied shoes, his bags so heavy he was sure he could feel his arms falling,he smiled, because he had seen way worse.

 

After running in the appartement hall, Taehyun was pleased to see that the school bus was still there. “Big hit university” was written in bold letters on the side of the bus. As he entered, the driver smiled at him, a knowing smile, which Taehyun returned with a little quirks of lips.

Oh. So that was it, he was really going huh. The establishment, big hit university, wasn’t a regular university (it was a cool university) but more of a place for special people.

 

 

“Special people”, like him and Huening kai. One day, in the little court of the orphanage beneath the trees, the impossible happened. Everyone was playing a game of tag, when taehyun was roughly pushed to the ground. He was so mad and his skinny frame didn’t help, he could feel himself tear up when all the kids laughed at him. “So weak taehyun” “he can’t get up look” “aw he is going to cry, big baby”

As a ten years old with pride, he got up and tried to push back, but he wasn’t strong enough. _Not strong enough, too weak, not worth it, never was taehyun, you’re pathetic_ So, anger filled him, and started to burn the other kid, which was not the plan. Fire radiated from his hands, so hot, and he was _so mad,_ he couldn’t control it.The screams bring him back to reality, and he stopped. For the rest of his life then, he was seen as different, others called him a monster and taehyun felt like it. His educator just smiled at him that day, in the infirmary, and told him “you’re special Taehyun, but you’re not the only one. One day you’ll find your place, I’m sure of it”.

He cried so much, he was sure no water was left in his tiny body, fire burning his inside as he was losing everything. As the years passed, he stayed alone, loneliness was all he had, beautiful but misunderstood, until Kai came along.

 

 

 

He knew instantly that Kai and him were going to be best friends. After the “fire incident” taehyun started to read and draw, art was everything to him. And he was smart, _so smart,_ that school was a formality for him, but it was the only social interactions he had. He couldn’t decide between blue and purple for his painting, looking at the paper in intense concentration, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. The cutest boy he has ever seen was smiling at him, momentarily blinded, he didn’t hear the question.

“Can I seat here?” With him ? The school “monster” ? “You know who I am right?” “I do, but tell me,” the boy wearing an oversized sat down on the grass next to him,”who are you then ?”

And oh, good question.

 

The two looked at each other, one of them highly amused by the situation. “I’m huening kai by the way, but call me kai! do you want a piece of bread?” And taehyun took it because no one says no to bread, especially when no one ever talked to you. They ate in silence until taehyun after observing kai  and said in a tiny voice, “so you’re special too right ?”

“I am, like you, special people” as Kai started to make his hands shine. Thirteen years old taehyun was happy with that and “ what’s your favorite color ?”

It was his thing, colors. Taehyun couldn’t help but see people like colors, if they matched, looked well together or not. His first friend favorite color was green, but green and orange weren’t pretty together, so they were probably doomed from the start. Jinyoung was a nice person, but he was scared and Taehyun didn’t have the heart to blame him. Who would want to be with someone like him anyway? _Worthless, he wasn’t worth it and Taehyun knew it._

 

“Yellow, my favorite color is yellow” Kai answered, his smile as bright as the sun, and for the first time in years, Taehyun smiled, a real smile because yellow and orange looked so good together, and he wasn’t alone anymore.

As time passed, the two became inseparable, Kai was clingy and Taehyun didn’t mind it, because:

Kai was here when he got bullied and a senior broke his arm, Kai was here to get him home and tell him to stop working, Kai was here when Taehyun couldn’t eat a thing, Kai was here when taehyun told him that he wasn’t worth it, that he hated himself, one night, under their covers, and Kai just cuddled him, because there wasn’t anything else he could do. And sometimes, Taehyun felt so guilty, Kai was so energetic, fun and pretty, Bruno mars number one fan, with so much kindness, thoughtful and positive and yet he was staying with him, the little monster, the different one, he wasn’t a good person and yet kai stayed. In his bad days, the ones were he couldn’t get up, couldn’t eat, didn’t answer his phone, wondering if his parents left him because he was special, _because you’re pathetic, small and a monster, not pretty, you’re not Taehyun,_ he touched his head, felt the little bump under his black hair, and wondered if anyone would ever love him, understand him, because if himself couldn’t, who would ? And Taehyun didn't have to tell him anymore, Kai just _knew_ , as he smiled and started rambling about penguins as usual, and Taehyun was grateful, grateful to have someone like that.

 

Taehyun knew that fire probably wasn't his only power as kai was able to control light but also use love magic. That was probably why everyone accepted kai, love magic was very powerful on humans. He also knew that his parents weren't humans and had powers too. Of course taehyun was worried because how was he supposed to survive university if pyrokinesis was his only power ? Everything was going to be fine, and he was going to have so much fun and be as happy as kai. Taehyun almost believed it.

So as Taehyun sat in the back of the bus, black hair falling lightly into his eyes, sparkly eyes,  hands in his sweater pockets, his knees up to his chest (so tiny), trying to breathe and push the anxiety away, he smiled because it was his chance, to have friends, to be accepted, to be worth it. Kai said he would wait for him in front of the administration hall, he was looking forward to it. He has always been quiet but wise and sarcastic, so he decided to use it as his advantage, but when a boy with light brown hair, a pretty smile , _does everyone here is pretty but me ? Taehyun wanted to say, “I’m bad, the worst thing here don’t just don’t sit there”,_ and with an amazing fashion sense sat next to him, he couldn’t say a word. 

 

**❀**

 

Beomgyu considered himself as a pretty nice person, and the moment he was out of his house, and stepped into the bus everyone started talking to him, so he eyed the bus and decided to sit next to what seemed a quiet new student. As a big hit popular student, beomgyu was very pretty and talented, he was known for his earth powers, who could be pretty dangerous in fights. Not that he didn't liked the attention, he was pretty proud of hid outfit too, but it was eight in the morning and he wanted peace and quiet. The boy looked uneasy and had his mouth open in shock when beomgyu sit next to him so he put out his best charming smile. At first no one said a word and all that could be heard was the chatter of the students and a girl showing her wind powers, which is pretty cool.

 

As he studied the boy next to him, he couldn't help but be worried. He looked really thin and was smaller than him, and beomgyu mom side was showing. At the end of the first day of classes, all the students were reassembled in the arena, a huge building almost entirely in glass with rows and rows of sits. Students were classed by their powers and had to compete each other and at the end the winners got to choose and create their team for the rest of the year. The purpose of the university was learning to control your powers and be useful later on, but the purpose of your team was to win the tournament and be the best teams in the university. Beomgyu didn’t have a team, last year was a failure, but Yeonjun and Soobin were alone too, so he had hope to make it with them. He was worried because the competition was rude, no one was friendly except your team, and the student next to him looked like he was going to be demolished on the first round.

« I’m Beomgyu, i’m a second year it’s nice to meet you », the student was startled before relaxing, « my name is Taehyun, it’s nice to meet you too ». Oh so Taehyun was really cute, with big eyes and an handsome face, a cute smile too. After asking if Taehyun was going to stay in the dorms, beomgyu took his earphones out and listened to music the rest of the ride.

 

At the school, taehyun and beomgyu parted ways not before saying goodbyes and goods luck. He just couldn't wait to see yeonjun and Soobin he missed them too much during spring break. As expected, Yeonjun was already in trouble, having frozen one student to the ground, Mark if he recalled correctly, because he said that yeonjun was cute. His first class was magic history and his professor, Mr Kim wasn't pleased to say the least. Everyone in the class was quiet, too afraid to laugh at a cool kid, mark was powerful and everyone knew it. Mark could manipulate time and literally make sure you wasn't born. So Beomgyu sat next to Soobin, not after saying hello to everyone and taking pictures with all the girls in the hallways. Everyone loved Beomgyu and he was happy with it for now.

Yeonjun sat down looking smug with a smirk on his face, the one girls and boys loved so much, so far from the cute pout he secretly did with his friends sometimes. He accidentally pushed a boy and throw his whole breakfast to the ground but didn't say sorry, the schools bad boys never did. He was incredibly powerful, got in trouble for the worst things (in his defense, yes freezing the university's pool had seemed fun), and never apologized, which was his worst flaw for Beomgyu. But he wasn't all that bad when you started to know him, Choi Yeonjun was truly something.

Beomgyu, who was waiting patiently while checking his social media, slapped Yeonjun arm as he sat down because his best friend was fucking rude. « you could have apologized, you ass! » that made Yeonjun smile, « he was in the way, it’s not my fault », « you’re an idiot Choi Yeonjun, one day you’re really going to hurt someone and regret it », but Yeonjun just laughed. 

And the morning passes like that between classes, Beomgyu bored out of his mind on the first day of school, thinking about a boy with red eyes. 

 

☾

 

Lost and stressed, Taehyun was pissed because Huening kai wasn't there, and unfortunately Taehyun didn't have supersonic hearing or teleportation to find him so he just sat there, in front of the administration looking miserable in his big sweater. He couldn't even read or draw, and that was just sad. But then a yellow form could be seen in front of a huge aquarium, and he smiled because _of course_ Kai was talking to the fish, he loved animals more than humans and Taehyun could relate.

So he made his way there, and observed Kai being happy for a few minutes before talking, « hey you panini head, you should answer your phone, don’t leave me alone like that! » as Kai turned around looking guilty but amused.

They get to class just in time and now Taehyun is gross and sweaty and hate Kai a little bit, but Kai just look at him and say «  pfff you love me », he doesn't respond because Kai has a point. Their first class was about different types of powers and the subject was interesting, so Taehyun ignored the looks of his classmates.

 

Lunch time. The cafeteria was a big circular room and everyone was using their powers, the chatter loud enough to covers Kai’s voice. Taehyun always hated it, and ate alone with Kai not wanting to mess with the cool kids. It was no different today he felt jittery as him and Kai made their way to the cafeteria. As they enter, and take their plate, he feels like dying and probably looks like that too. Kai knew that look all too well but couldn't do anything except hug the boy and whisper reassurance in his ears, people were staring but fuck them, Kai thought. Taehyun felt like they knew, _they knew he was a bad person, he was too ugly, too weak, too- OOf_

 

He bumped into someone, and flew to the ground because the guy was tall, really tall. « Oh my god i- i’m- just », Kai was fortunately here to help him, he really needed him there, « He is sorry, he really is », and Kai smiled at him with so much enthusiasm, the tall boy accepted the apology right away. Maybe Taehyun just needed to practice a cute so he could get away with anything, like that time when he set his classmate hair on fire. It wasn't nice but he deserved it, at least Taehyun though so.

The tall guy, Soobin as Taehyun heard, looked apologetic and started a conversation with Kai. Oh and if you looked closely you could see that he was more entranced by Kai than guilty but he didn't blame him, Kai was nice to look at. As the two conversed, (Bread really ? is that how kids flirt these day?) Taehyun felt himself panicking, everyone was staring and he wasn't hungry anymore.

« So, want to have lunch with us ? », For the first time he looked up and saw a pretty face, with cute dimples, and he wanted to smile back but didn’t, his smile wasn't that great anyway. « Yes, can we taehuynnie can we? », at this moment, Taehyun knew he was going to face the most powerful thing in this world, Huening kai puppy eyes and cute pout. He wanted to say no, because he didn't felt like talking and pretending, but Soobin looked nice and Kai was really interested. So, it was a yes, and don’t think he didn't see Soobin on the verge of tears after seeing Kai pouting, because he totally saw it.

 

As everyone looked at him, he doubted his outfit, was it really that bad ? He thought that purple doc marteens, with reaped black jeans and an oversized blue sweater looked good but maybe not. Their table was the one in the center of the room which means popular kids and Taehyun didn't felt good, but he wasn't a coward, so he kept a straight face as he sat next too Kai. He didn't eat just pushed the food around in his plate, no one seemed to notice anyway, he would eat later, later when he would feel like it (which was never).

A boy, Beomgyu sat next to him, « Taehyun! hi again », he smiled at him with that cute smile again, and this time Taehyun managed a tiny smile back.

The other guy, looked interesting to say the least. Black hair, piercing, plush lips, and a manly frame, everything he wasn’t. The guy was hot he realized, and the whole school seemed to this so too, the table was full of pretty people, _not you tae-_ « Hey you, yes the one who’s not eating », so the guy was hot but an ass? Great just great.

As he rolled his eyes, he managed to answer back, « Yes, what ? » Taehyun wondered were his audacity came from, but he wasn't in the mood and the guy acted like he did something to annoy him, which to be breathing then because he would remember someone like that for sure.

« You bumped into my friend ? Did you even apologized ? », the boy seemed determined to talk to him but not the good kind of talk. « He did » Kai answered for him again, « you lost your voice? Or you’re just to weak to speak? ». Beomgyu slapped the guy arm, « Yeonjun don’t you dare! You need to stop being so cold! »

« What dont you think he looks funny? Red eyes and all? » and ouch that was a low blow but didn't surprise Taehyun, they were stupid people with powers too then.

So the guy was Yeonjun and he was a dumbass, Taehyun would have tolerated more, but not today, so he stood up, took his tray who was untouched, he would never admit it but being treated like that made him felt stupid for thinking he could fit in.

 « Taehyunnie, don’t, you need to eat! », Kai had his eyebrow scrunched in worry, but he didn’t care for now, as he heard Yeonjun say « Pff he’s going to get eliminated later today anyway ». Taehyun wondered how someone who looked that pretty with big blue eyes, dressed differently he would have looked like an angel. But the boy seemed awful and by the way he was laughing he wasn't the only one to receive this treatment and that was oddly reassuring, maybe it wasn't him ? He kept thinking about it as he made his way out of the cafeteria, ignoring the worried looks of Kai and Beomgyu.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii, hope you all liked it and that it wasn't too short, i don't really know were i'm going but anyway, thank you for reading xxx  
> (if anyone know with who beomgyu can be a couple tell me, i don't want him alone even if you don't need to be in a relationship to be happy!)


	3. First confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, new chapter ;) i'm not satisfied with it, it just doesn't feel right when i read it but thank you for reading anyway!

 

✭

 

Don’t get him wrong, Yeonjun didn't enjoy bullying people and all, but there are some things you got to do in an university like that, and having a reputation was one of them. The university was the biggest establishment for what people called « mutants ». He wasn't a big fan of the term but, it was what he was. So, here, everything was based on your powers and every time, what they called the « loners », people without a team, were bullied and excluded from everything. And when he came here, Yeonjun had hoped find a team, to be part of unity, he had been the quiet and feared kid for too long now.

 

His first year was eventful, Yeonjun joined a team named BTS, but decided to leave after only three monts, his hyungs were cool, but better without him, he wasn't fitting in like he thought he would. But people had started to notice him, especially for his good looks, Yeonjun would have preferred to be praised for his skills and not his face but you can’t have everything in life.

 

After having frozen the pool, because of a stupid dare, Yeonjun was convoyed in the principal office, and lost in his thought didn't notice a boy sitting there.

 

« So, the pool it was you? Stupid and risky but that was pretty cool, i got to admit it », said a tall boy.

He was tall, with really fair skin and a calming voice, so Yeonjun liked him right away. He didn't look like the popular kids he was friends with, sweet on the outside but fake when you got to know them better. He pitied them, they were selling their existence just to be liked by others, and he wasn't ready to be that desperate yet.

 

« Yes, it was me, like you said, I’m stupid but pretty cool » said Yeonjun, with a little smirk of his own. It was weird for him, to see someone looking at him like he was normal, and not some kind of divine entity (not that he was complaining, the attention was nice, sometimes).

 

And that was how Yeonjun met the love of his life, his soulmate, his best bro, Choi Soobin. Soobin liked to say that food was the love of his life, and Yeonjun felt deeply hurtevery time. As he was going to discover later, the Choi’s were quite something, unique and really good at everything.

Yeonjun liked to think he was more than a pretty face with a shitty behavior and strong powers but he wasn't sure. It was hard to be yourself when you were trying so hard to be accepted, he knew that for a fact. 

 

When he was a kid, Yeonjun liked to cuddle with his mom. They would lie on blankets outside on the grass and talk about everything and nothing for hours, and his mother always said then, « You’re an angel Yeonjun, a real one don’t forget that okay? No matter what people said _what your fathers says,_ you will always be my angel » and she smiled at him, so so sweet, and Yeonjun would laugh because he was an angel and he was happy, so happy.

All of these memories had a blue hue to it, blurry but he remembered well enough to know he was the happiest he had ever been, with friends, a cat and a dog, everything seemed perfect, but then, like always things started to go downhill. In the mutants world, people seemed to think that everyone was good, better than humans for sure. 

 

But as Yeonjun saw the empty bottles on the floor, the faint light of the tv, and heard the screams of his father, shouting at his mother because he drank too much again, he knew that his father wasn't an angel. At the time, his mother told him the blue and purples on her face were make up, but Yeonjun knew better. And each days, the shouting would get louder, and Yeonjun, with his little hands on his ears, still heard it. He wanted to leave, to spread his wings and fly away, to take his mom, and Lini, his plush with him and never come back.

The day his mother disappeared , Yeonjun was ten, and the faint light of the tv was lighting the living room, when his father came and told him his mother left them. He said she left for another man, that she didn't love them anymore, but Yeonjun knew better. He was an angel, her angel and she would have never left him. 

As Yeonjun came home after, he still heard the noise of his father drinking and wondered when he would start to shout at him too.

But this day never came, because on a sunday morning, Yeonjun was up in his room, trying to sleep, hearing every little noise of the house. Since his mother disparition, he didn't sleep at night, wondering if his mother let herself be treated like that just to protect him. He felt guilty, so guilty, when his door opened. His room was little, with his bed on the center, and books everywhere on the floor. He had a radio post, because Yeonjun liked to dance and was good at it. HIs father throw the post on the floor, saying it was too noisy, he cried so much that day. 

 

His door opened, his father came strolling in his room, and grabbed him by the hair.« did you take my wallet, stupid boy ? », loud, harsh and unkind. Yeonjun wanted to hide and put his hands on his ears, but he knew his mom wouldn't save him this time. But as his father pushed him on the wall, shouting at him, the impossible happened.

 

Before, Yeonjun never used his powers, _never._ But that day he did. He froze his father to death, scared and terrified of him, and Yeonjun knew, that he wasn't an angel anymore.

The two scars on his back were a good enough proof.

 

He would never find his mother anymore, so he left, letting everything behind even Lini. Growing up, he started to become rebellious, piercings and leather jackets became a must have in his wardrobe, and Yeonjun the bad boy was so much cooler than quiet, cute and kind Yeonjun. He was know at his orphanage, for his actions, the way he responded at the teachers, but a few knew the Yeonjun who was good at dancing, singing and rapping, who could read for hours, and look at the sky looking for his mother all night.

He was sure music saved him, only positive thing in his life, to try and forget his childhood who didn't look blue and perfect anymore. He still got his mother necklace, two little wings, with a little boy in the middle. It reminded him, that he was still her angel, no matter what. 

So when he realized how rude he had been with the new boy at the table, he felt no satisfaction, and hoped his mother wasn't seeing him right now. 

 

 

«  You’re so stupid, Choi fucking Yeonjun! » Beomgyu was screeching at him, dragging him along the hall by the ears, oh god his ears. Too embarrassed to even say anything at Kai, Beomgyu had pushed him out of the cafeteria, without letting him finish his meal. The nerve of that boy, really.

 

So they were in the hallway, walking in direction of the arena, Beomgyu shouting at him. He wanted to laugh because Beomgyu was always acting shy and innocent in front of everyone but he was so loud and throw sophisticated insults without stuttering.

 

« Why does it matters to you anyway, it’s just a new kid », and he was annoyed because does talking bad to someone means he had to endure Beomgyu shouting at him in a high pitched voice ? He didn't think so. But as annoying as he could be, he was one of his best friends, the only real friend he had with Soobin. At that moment he remembered that he had left him and cute yellow boy but he knew Soobin wouldn't mind it.

 

« Because you know what ? It’s my roommate, my roommate ! And he’s nice, quiet and probably a little stressed but you didn't had to drag him down like that. » and Yeonjun shut his mouth, because he had a good point.

 

« You’re not like that normally, what did he even do to you huh? », Beomgyu sighed, dropping his voice as they were entering a big round building. Entirely made of glass, with bulbs of lights floating over the arena and the stands, it surely looked impressive. However he knew that as pretty as it seemed, the fights were violent and the contestant with no mercy, the rules clearly showed it.

 

« Nothing, i’m just not in the mood okay, drop it. », Beomgyu scoffed and answered a short « Well i hope you’re in the mood to win then, it’s our chance and you _know it_. Don’t fuck it up just because you’re pissed by a cute first year! » and it was his turn to scoff, because cute really ? Weird and too tiny maybe but not cute, _not cute._

 

Honestly, Yeonjun himself didn't know. He had instantly felt annoyed at the boy and his appearance, a weird felling he didn't like at all. What it the way the boy was looking so lost and terrified, like a pray surrounded by sharks ? And the boy had looked at him, Taehyun had looked at him for so long, you shouldn't stare at people like that. And why wasn't he eating ? Did he wants to get crushed on the arena ? And he was really thin too, Yeonjun knew people were going to pick on him.

He had been surprised when the boy had rolled his eyes at him, it had been a long long time since anyone had the guts to do that. So tiny but petty, he could work with that. If only Beomgyu hadn't said something maybe he could have finished the conversation, but Taehyun stood up face blank but an unreadable expression in his big reddish eyes as he stared at him and left. For the first time in his life, he had felt uncomfortable under the gaze of someone.

He didn't want to think about it.

And the boy looked stupid anyway. Purple Docs, ripped jeans and a blue sweater ? That looked bad, not fitted for a first day of school at all. Too much colors, way too much colors. If he was Beomgyu roommate, maybe he could teach him on how to dress up then ? And everyone seemed to think so, because he felt the stares of the whole cafeteria on the boy. 

With his pinks lips, lithe frame, big sparkly red eyes, black soft hair and a sharp face, the boy looked weird, not cute, _really not cute._

He couldn't help but wonder if the red eyes were because of his powers. The boy couldn't be more than a rank 2, he looked helpless and Yeonjun frowned at the thought. If the boy- Taehyun was hurt, Beomgyu would go into full mom mode and he didn't want to endure that. 

 

As he entered the lockers rooms, he felt his back ache, it had been so long. He put on his uniform, his customized gloves and as he took a look in the mirror, he looked cool. Handsome, strong, fierce, but he still managed to look soft in his eyes, blue staring right back at him. Beomgyu and Soobin were up first but he wasn't worried, his friends knew how to fight, they weren't named Choi for nothing.

He knew his teleportation abilities would be useful, he has never been defeated and that was saying a lot. Smoke and ice manipulation were his main powers, but the test had shown that he hadn't reached his maximum ability, but even with daily training he couldn't succeed in finding his other powers. His name was called, and his heart was pounding in his ears. He wanted it to be easy and quick, to join his friends and go to sleep. Oh his bed looked really appealing now but he had a job to do and things to prove so he stood up, and held his head high as he entered the arena. The cheering was so loud, he was surprised but really satisfied. 

Yeonjun had always been known for his smirk and his resting bitch face, but as he saw his opponent, the surprise was visible on his face. However seconds later, a smirk could be seen and _oh that was going to be so fun._

 

☾

 

After the incident, Taehyun wished he could fly or maybe be invisible _so people wouldn't have to see him anymore._ As he passed down the hall, to his surprise the list of the dorms were here. He was sure that he wasn't going to be with Kai, that would have been too good to be true. He read the list until his finger was on his name and … _Choi Beomgyu._

 

Well that could have been worse, the boy seemed nice, too cool and popular for someone like him, too good. But he felt himself be dragged in the mass of students in the direction of the arena and regretted all of his past decisions. At least, he had time to expect the worse, maybe today was his last day in earth. And to think he didn't even see GOT7 in concert before dying, what a waste.

 

As Taehyun understood earlier, the student were graded by their numbers of powers, Kai was grade three and on the giant screen inside the waiting rooms, it seemed like no one had only one power. So he was fucked to say the least. The cheering seemed so loud that he felt it resonate in his bones.

 

Oh god, that was bad, _i’m a monster i can’t go out here, no -_ « Kang Taehyun » said the voice in the speakers, one step closer to death he thinks as he make his way to the front desk. The secretary saved the candidate before sending them to the lockers rooms, but he didn't had anything else to wear, purple boots it is then.

 

The tiny windows in the waiting could let him see the fight happening under him. With the numbers of people in the room, he would have normally felt self conscious, but everyone was looking at what was happening under.

 

Beomgyu and Soobin were fighting to others students, and they were _good_. Taehyun was truly impressed, Soobin moved like water, fluid but powerful, to send an orb of water straight in the guy’s face, who felt to the ground. But he got up, and probably had the intention to attack but didn't even gad the time as Soobin lift him from the ground and threw him out of the borders. Many people would have missed it, with the speed of Beomgyu, of the many Beomgyu, illusion and invisibility was such a good combinaison, but they were clearly communicating, and he wondered for a moment if Soobin could read mind or something like that. He hoped that wasn't the case or the elder would know everything on the first glance.

 

The fight was still going strong, The Choi Team clearly winning, but still no trace of Kai. This idiot was probably lost, in his head or the university, but he wasn't worried, Kai was powerful and knew how to take care of himself. But he missed his little yellow friend.

 

Everything seemed to blur as he recounted the previous events. «  _What dont you think he looks funny? Red eyes and all? », « He's going to get eliminated anyway »,_ he could almost hear him and his laugh a bad one at that. He wasn't even surprised, he had always been treated that way, but he still hoped that things were going to change. Choi Yeonjun wasn't the one who was going to help him it seemed, _he’s way too attractive and cool for you anyway._ He just wanted to feel comfortable and at ease with other people than Kai, was it too much to ask ? _Yes it is, Taehyun though bitterly._

 

 ** _« Kang Taehyun, get ready on the platform »,_** he wasn't ready but he would never be anyway. Below, Soobin and Beomgyu had won and Taehyun smiled at them hugging each other.

 

« Aww cute », and he jumped because of the voice, who belonged to a very very handsome boy. « Hi, I’m Hyunjin and you? », the boy smiled sweetly at him, and he smiled back.

« I’m Taehyun, nice too meet you », with a quiet tone because he wasn't used to the attention, so many handsome people in the span of one day was a lot to take in. The other boy was breathtaking and a boy with cute foxes eyes seemed to think so too. 

 

« Do you think were going to fight each other? », Taehyun felt light headed just as the mention of it, he should have eaten god dammit. This determined his whole year and he wasn't ready at all, great.

 

« I hope were not going to, you would win anyway », and that sentence made every one laugh, but he wasn't offended, just the truth. At this moment the platform started to go down and he was faced with the students eyes on him. So many students, looking at him, he wanted to go home, but home was were Kai was, so. The spotlight were bliding him, but he could recognize the other easily, _how ironic he though, Choi Yeonjun._

 

So Taehyun was going to lose, but not without putting up a fight because he wanted to prove that he wasn't weak or too fragile, and deserved his place here. He didn't knew why but something about Yeonjun annoyed him, the other smirking after seeing him. He rolled his eyes because really, no one ever made him felt like that.

He narrowed his eyes, not backing down from the staring contest, and knew his red eyes gave him an advantage; In order to use his power, he needed to be angry so it wasn't that bad of a thing, he wouldn't felt guilty if he hurt him. He could feel goosebumps rising on his skin under Yeonjun eyes, and - does everything was that hot before ? He could felt himself burn up, and then _the match started._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't that great and all, a little short but it's going to be more interesting after the match, at least i hope so. Thank you for reading :)


	4. Bad Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyun's life seems to change for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii everyone ! I'm back with a long chapter! I can tell that this chapter is so much better that the other ones, because i actually enjoyed writing it. I was wondering if me recommending songs for the chapters would be a good idea? (if yes, there are some suggestions at the end) I'm not sure, but thanks for reading ;)))

☾

 

He was determined to do okay at least, Taehyun wanted to ask questions, _how will I’ll do it ? I’m not good enough._ But now wasn’t the time for self deprecating though and he knew it.He observed Yeonjun. Everyone was screaming but he could only see the boy. He looked angelic under the lights if it wasn’t for his facial expression, Taehyun would have smiled at him, he felt blessed to be so close to someone like this. 

 

The rational part of him wanted to show he wasn’t weak , even if he was terrified, he had a perfect resting bitch face, and he counted on it.

But the other part of him, wanted to curl up in a ball and wait for Kai to come and get him. He frowned at the noise, his eyes wide open as he was taking everything in. Taehyun had the (cute okay) habit to open his mouth in shock while processing things, but this time he was stoic. 

 

Maybe someone would save him ? As he looked at the bright form that was Yeonjun , handsome face illuminated by the light, Taehyun wanted to say, _save me, save me please, get me out of here._

However none of that happened, the whistle blow and taehyun knew he was in deep trouble when Yeonjun disappeared. Having been bullied all his high school, He knew the basic of self defense. It had been a late night and after getting his arm broken by a stupid senior, Kai told him to learn to protect himself, because he couldn’t always be there. And he agreed with that, he didn’t want to be a baby following Huening kai all his life (the idea was tempting though.) So he adopted a defensive pose, arms in front of him, jaw clenched. 

 

Some of them wished they could be the one fighting, a rare occasion of having the upper hand. He didn’t heard Beomgyu shouting, telling Yeonjun to be careful for _fucks sake, don’t kill the poor boy._ Suddenly the air started to darken around him and he began to suffocate. That wasn’t unusual too, panics attack looked the same, darkness and the feeling of drowning, so he kneeled down. 

 

As smoke surrounded him, he got up, trying to find the source of the smoke and, _Ouch-_ the punch hurt so much, the anger was rising in him and he tried to push it down, nothing good ever came out of it.

 

✭

 

Yeonjun, was having so much fun, able to see through the smoke and the sight of the boy, his purple boots resorting oddly in the grey color. Taehyun looked like a flower, and he paused to observe him.The chants were getting louder, the tension in the stadium high, and he knew he had to do something before an idiot decided to climb the barriers and do the job. As much as playing with the boy sounded fun, a clean and sharp hit would be enough to win. 

 

So he punched the boy, harsh in the face. Damn that one was going to bruise for sure. But to his surprise Taehyun turned around, the two staring at each other.

He wanted to say something, _I’m sorry for that._ He didn’t knew why he would apologize and wait- No, he didn’t apologize, it was a fight, he had the right to. So he formed a block of ice and threw it. 

 

❀

 

Beomgyu couldn’t deny it, he was worried to death, he liked Taehyun already and wanted to find him in one piece. One half of a roommate wouldn’t do.

Soobin was looking around the stadium, trying to find the cute yellow boy, “Huening kai, he is so pretty Beomgyu, _so pretty!! I want us to be best friends!”._

 

Yes, best friends, of course, Beomgyu scoffed at the thought. He did find his friends attractive, but didn’t talked about them like they were the eight wonder of the world one hour after meeting them. But Soobin was oblivious of his own feelings, as always. He saw the way Huening Kai smiled at Soobin, he could only sight, another problem to deal with.

The arena was filled with smoke, at least if Taehyun got his ass kicked, it couldn’t be filmed or saved for later. 

For the first time, Beomgyu had seen someone who didn’t look like he was faking everything, just to be liked. And Taehyun looked interesting and so precious, Beomgyu wanted to keep him in his pocket, safe, because he was like that. When he got the chance to care for someone, he put his everything in it, he had been neglected enough to know how to act now. 

 

☾

 

Tears from anger started to fall down on his face,  making his vision blurry. He tried to fight the other but. He didn’t see anything and Yeonjun could teleport. The fight wasn’t fair, but nothing was for Taehyun.Taehyun wished he knew how to use his powers, to put up a fight at least. Maybe, he should have stayed at the orphanage ? There he was excluded but safe at least. Unhappy but safe. Neither seemed good anyway. 

But Taehyun wasn’t stupid, and hours passed to read books, holed up in the library, aware that no one would pick on him there. No one was interested in old books and having dust all over yourself. But Taehyun liked it. It was safe here, and the knowledge that came with it was cool too. 

 

Yeonjun was able to create smoke by changing the composition of the oxygen which meant that:

1- he was going to really suffocate. God getting choked to death by smoke wasn’t ideal. Getting choked wasn’t ideal. 

2- fire used oxygen to burn, so, either he wouldn’t be able to light up anything, or everything was going to set on fucking fire. He would sure have looked badass surrounded by flames, it would have been hot. Literally. 

 

But, before he could elaborate a plan, ice was formed around him, forming a compact block. Shit. He really didn’t like confined space, no one did but.

The cold was sipping threw him, he could feel it in his bones, making him shook like a leaf. Putting his hands on the wall, concentrate Taehyun, just think, think, think, _think._

 

✭

 

Just as the whistle was going to blow, the ice started to melt under Yeonjun eyes, shocked. Holy shit, Taehyun had a fire power? That was hot, in both ways, but didn’t had the time to dwell on that.

Because as smart as Teahyun was, when ice melted it created _water._ The boy realized it, but too late, and tried to melt the ice, but he was drowning. Yeonjun could see him float inside the two meters large block, screaming and kicking at the walls. Well at least he won, and make his way out of the arena. He just had to make the smoke disappear now, and victory would be his. 

 

But something stopped him. He clenched is hands, nails digging into his palms, an old habit. The same feeling, when he didn’t help his mother, when he left his “friends” scare a loner by burning his whole room, the feeling of _you’re doing something bad._ It was ironic really, how Taehyun seemed to think he was bad, when angels like Yeonjun was, acted that way. 

 

Taehyun had long given up on getting out of the water, choosing to let himself sink to the bottom.As he looked at the boy, red eyes stared back at him. He didn’t knew what the worse was, the boy looking at him or the fact that he gave up so easily.

 

He understood then. Truly he should have known, tiny frame, disappearing inside his sweater, and the perpetual uneasiness.

He wanted to leave, didn’t he? Emotions flicked in Yeonjun eyes, before becoming blank.

 

Running back to the block, he started to hit the block. _What had he been thinking ? A boy was drowning because of him and he almost let him die ?_ The worse was, if it wasn’t Taehyun, he wouldn’t even try.Desperation clawed at his chest, how long could someone survive without breathing ? Five, six minutes ? He had to get him out. 

The ice wouldn’t break, angry scream making his way out of his throat. 

“No, no, fuck no.”

 

Then everything went blank, little particules around him. It took him a minute to understand what was happening. Atoms, around him.Atomic manipulation ? Cool. But now was not the time. Starting by breaking the liaisons between the atoms, the ice stared to disintegrate. Then the ice went all black, and burned like ashes. In the middle of it, Taehyun had his eyes blown wide looking at his hands with disgust. 

 

Yeonjun made a move to touch him, but Taehyun started screaming.

“No NO, don’t- d-don’t touch me, I disintegrated it , I’m going to hurt you”, he was full on sobbing by now. 

 

Yeonjun wanted to scoff, because, how could he care about him when he almost killed him ? People these days. But deep inside he was touched, being cared of was nice. 

Yeonjun knew enough to recognize a panic attack, so he began crouching next to him. Wait- was. Was he really helping him ? Unexpected wasn’t the word, miracle was more like it.

 

His heart broke at the sight of the shaking boy. Lifting him up, he sat down on the ice ashes, and put him in his lap. It had been so long since he last had physical contact with someone, and oh, it was so weird.Affection was always weird for him thought. Since his mother, he hadn’t cuddled someone, he wanted to do what Kai had done before, Taehyun had stopped breathing since he took him on his lap. 

 

He should say something. He really should. He pulled the boy completely against him. He clearly was more thin than him, almost to thin. But even so, it seemed like he was made to fit here.Yeonjun wondered what was going on in Taehyun head. Was he even aware the guy who almost drowned him was holding him, surrounded by smoke so no one could see. He would have screamed to death if someone he didn’t knew was touching him. But it wasn’t because of him, the tiny boy just needed a person.

 

Oh. The fight. The students. Wetness seeped through his shirt, reminding him of the situation. Fuck the fight then.

 

Taking a deep breath, he put his hands on top of Taehyun’s, blood pounding so hard in his ears, he didn’t like the feeling. Carefully, he let them go to thread them in the boy’s hair. Soft and silky, he repeated the motion, ignoring the little bumps on his heads, it- Horns he realized, not fully grown but still.

If demons were all that tiny and fragile, there was nothing to worry about. He tightened his hold, and kissed Taehyun head, despite the horns, and the water covering his skin. He should have been disgusted by them, but strangely he wasn’t. He wasn’t perfect too, he didn’t expect others to be. 

 

“You’re safe, I’m here now, nothing willhappen to you if I’m here, nothing will” Yeonjun knew the words were just to reassure him, but his tone felt strangely determined, like he was actually _thinking it._ Time seemed to go slow, almost stopping, wingless angel holding a little horned boy against him, rocking him gently, humming a reassuring tune under his breath, the one his mother used to sing at night. 

 

It had been years since he last sang, but he wasn’t bothered by it. Yeonjun wasn’t aware of what was happening now, but was surely going to freak out later. 

 

☾

 

The presence felt warm and solid under his hands, clutching at the T-shirt with all of his strength. Kai had always made him felt safe, but this was different. Yeonjun, who he knew nothing about except that he probably hated him, felt more than safe, like home. He blamed it on the panic attack.

 

He didn’t want to let go. To enjoy it little more. It had been years since he felt worthy of being cared of, but here he didn’t feel like running away.

It gave him hope, and that was bad. That maybe someone wouldn’t be disgusted by him, by what he was. 

 

“ _You’re safe, I’m here ...”_ oh how he wanted to believe it. That someone would be willing to protect him, to care for him.

 

But as voices filled the area, he was harshly pushed away. Of course, Yeonjun wouldn’t want to be seen with the failure of the university in his arms. Taehyun couldn’t blame. As he was trying to stop the tears from falling, from sadness, and what was that ? _Rejection, no one was willing to be with him._  

 

“If you tell anyone this happened, I’ll make your life a living hell, be sure of it”, said Yeonjun, tone harsh but with something else in it.He could only nod pitifully, not even meeting his eyes, almost feeling like everything was a dream. But Yeonjun had felt solid against him, real and the things he said too, even if they weren’t. 

 

 ❀ - ☾ - ☀︎

 

“ Taehyun, Taehyunie !!”, Kai had a great timing as always. The light was blinding him, the smoke protecting him from the rest of the world _, Yeonjun protecting him from the rest of the world._

 

But it wasn’t Huening kai who picked him up. « No matter what he did I’m sorry. I’ll make up for it okay? »Beomgyu sais, he really didn’t have to apologize for Yeonjun. Taehyun wasn’t mad at him, he wasn’t. The two helped him, ignoring the shouting students, desesperate to know the winner. Yeonjun had technically won, so he was going to be lonely for the rest of the year. 

The dorms weren’t far, and they were here faster than the wind. Right, speed powers of course. Climbing the stairs was eventful and tiring but they made it. Room 06. Well that was it. 

 

“Hey, I - I need to go.”, said an apologetic looking Kai. 

“Really ? Now ?”, Beomgyu seemed surprised too, why on earth would he leave now. 

 

“Aw come on. You too need to get to know each other, you’re going to be living together for the rest of the year !”, a loner with a popular kid, a perfect match, Taehyun thought.

“Okay, but before you leave, tell me, you’re meeting up with Soobin right?”, a teasing smile has made its way on Beomgyu’s face and despite his state Taehyun was amused. 

 

He managed to leave for 2 hours and Kai already had a crush ? Surprising but not unexpected. But the way his cheeks reddened, looking suspicious with the yellow of his hoodie was surprising. People usually liked Kai, but the contrary was a non seen situation. What a strange day. 

 

“Y-yes!” said Kai a little to loud to be natural, “ he wants to see if i could go with your team!” His tone a little less cheery. Imperceptible but Taehyun knew. He wished it was more than a business meeting. He hoped Kai wouldn’t always expect more without actually getting it.

“Oh and Taehyun ? While you were sprinting out of the cafeteria to escape blue eyed dumbass , I found the art room! Maybe you could ? Go ? I know you like to paint and art in general, it’s on the east wing, check it out !”, so enthusiastic as always. 

 

As Kai was going down the stairs, Beomgyu stopped him, “So who’s _your roommate huh?”_. And, they were already comfortable with each other, okay. So, Taehyun was like, the only one who had troubles making friends ? Great.

“Huh?” he drew a piece of paper from his hoodie ( when did he even got that, Taehyun was a _mess)_ , “ Cho-Choi Yeonjun, you know him ?”. Beomgyu started laughing then, really loud and bright, clapping his hands him amusement. It was so different from perfect and popular Beomgyu. Taehyun liked it. 

 

“What’s so funny! Tell me”, a pouting Kai faced them, powerful really. 

« It’s him, Choi Yeonjun, blue eyed dumbass », and Kai looked shocked. 

 

Beomgyu excepted him to be mad, but Taehyun knew better. Kai looked pensive for several seconds, and said « I’ll make him change. »

« He doesn’t need too, Kai, he isn’t a bad person », Beomgyu was frowning now. Yeonjun was his friend, a real one. He  didn’t  want him to change.

« Then, I’ll bring the good part of him to the light! », said a smiling Kai satisfied at his response, before leaving, tripping down the stairs. Taehyun hoped dimple boy was worth breaking his neck. 

 

« What is his main power ? », Beomgyu asked, « Light magic » and that actually made the other snort.

« No wonder he literally shine every time he smiles then », Beomgyu pushed the key inside the door and opened it. 

 

❀ - ☾

 

Taehyun was greated by the sight of a large room. Two beds were disposed on each side of the room, a giant window on the opposite wall, bringing a lot of light in the room. As they entered, he looked at Beomgyu side. It was clean, a little messy but anyway. They were posters of bands, the wall painted in grey, with black furniture, cds, vynils, and two guitares.

 

You could clearly see the imaginary middle line, where the room became blank and empty. « That’s like really cool, music is great, I played piano before and sang too ». Taehyun was already spilling his secrets ? Maybe that was the Beomgyu effect.

He sat on his side of the room, on the bed. The sunlight was illuminating Beomgyu’s face, making his features stood out. He was really handsome, a sharp jawline, almond shaped eyes, a beautiful smile, he had everything. He looked like he fitted in the room perfectly, his style and clothes matching with his side. 

 

Taehyun was surprised to see his side of the room slowly changing. His belongings were also there, unpacked. Strange things, he was sure he hadn’t took his art supplies. His room was now fully decorated, like he would have done it. Walls in pastels colors, an artistic feel to it. The furniture was a light brown, and Taehyun eyes were pleased. Everything was in place, the colors got along well. Whatever magic that was, he was happy.

Surely, he must be looking odd. His dark hair and eyes didn’t match the mood but his colored clothes did. Throwing his purple doc martens across the room, he laid down on his bed.

 

Eyes closed, he tried to memorize the feeling of being in someone arms, probably the last time it’ll happen. The silence wasn’t awkward, just comfortable, like they were friends. Maybe they were ? Taehyun didn’t know, he wanted to, but what if Beomgyu decided to leave when he learned more about him ? Would he listen to him. Taehyun knew, once upon a time, he was a fun person to be around. He still was but only with Kai, which was kind of a problem.

 

He felt the bed dip before seeing a little face across his. The expression of Beomgyu made Taehyun laugh, and Beomgyu though that he should laugh more often, it wasn’t loud or high pitched, it suited Taehyun well. 

Many questions had to be asked, but Beomgyu looked at the way Taehyun scooted away from him. He wasn’t hurt, more sad for him, then he licked his lips and said, “ Why are you scared of people getting closer to you Taehyun?”.

 

It was a personal question, so after seconds of silence he stood up and made his way to his side of the room, pictures of him, Yeonjun and Soobin everywhere on the walls. Not a single pictures of all the people who talked to him on the daily basis, admirers, the girls who wanted to date him. They were nice to have around, but not closer, like a landscape beautiful only from far away.

Tiny smile on his face, he passed his hands through his soft brown hair. He definitely needed a haircut. Taehyun cleared his throat and turned around to face him. Like that, he didn’t look scared or stressed, and he could admire his features more. He had a really defined and sharp face, but his hair hided it, a shame really. Beomgyu was already thinking about ways of relooking the boy, not take away his own style of course. 

“I-“ sight,” I’m not scared of people getting close Beomgyu, I’m scared of them leaving.” Silence stretched, until Beomgyu stood up and moved to take Taehyun hand in his. 

 

Getting down on one knees, Beomgyu took a dramatic breath and said,“I’ll make sure to never leave then”, a teasing look on his face.

Taehyun laughed behind his hands, “Yah!You don’t even know me you penguin !” And it was Beomgyu turn to laugh, “Did you just called me a penguin ? Oh you’re so dead, HEY come back here!”

Laughter could be heard through all the dorms, but they couldn’t care less, as Beomgyu chased Taehyun with a shoe. And this time, Taehyun didn’t hide his wide smile, scrunching his cheeks like a little baby. 

 

Panting, Beomgyu after declaring peace, asked what would be the starter of a lot of events.

“So, not that we don’t look hot right now, but what about a haircut ? I could cut your hair so that it doesn’t look like a cocon-“ a pillow was thrown his way” but an undercut under it ? So that it would show your face more? What are you saying?”

 

Taehyun seemed to hesitate. He hadn’t felt this comfortable in such a long time, but he let go. “Deal, can we dye it too ?”

 

“Dye ? Oh My God ! We’re gonna have so much fun taehyunie ! This year is going to be great !!”, Beomgyu was jumping in the room (probably waking up the neighborhood) , loud and happy. Taehyun put the fact that he wasn’t in a team, and all the problems coming with it, far away in his head.

 

The bathroom was surprisingly large, modern, white neon lights, and a huge shower. Scissors could be heard, but Beomgyu was never good with silence, so he decided to talk. 

“Tell me about yourself ?”. It would have been the moment were Taehyun asked if it was a joke, and ran away, but he didn’t. He was of running away when things were good, on missing out. So they talked, for hours, about his parents who weren’t there, Kai, his problems with his powers, not the insecurities and eating issues, but that could wait for later. 

 

And Beomgyu patiently listened, resisting the urge to coo at the boy, smile present in his face. He wasn’t a good listener, except when he was interested, Beomgyu was shy, loud sometimes, incredibly talented, passionate about music, but he never talked about himself. 

He didn’t need to, his face and powers were enough for people to _like_ him. Sometimes, Beomgyu felt like a book, with a cover so pretty, that people never actually felt the need to read it.

But tonight was different, Taehyun was different. So he talked about him too, his music no one knew about, dance, his parents who never really cared, his brother, the difficulties of being popular. And Taehyun took it all in, humming from time to time, eagerly nodding and laughing when he felt the need to, nearly getting dye in his eyes, the story of Soobin getting caught in the kitchens, at eight in the morning because he had been locked up after entering for a late night snack was just really funny okay ? 

The hair finished, Taehyun couldn’t deny he looked good, Beomgyu was talented. He had dark black/blue hair, with an undercut showing his jawline and showing his face. Satisfied, he hugged Beomgyu really tight.

The smell of kimchi and ramen filled the room, Beomgyu stuffing his face, and Taehyun taking little bites. The situation revealed a lot, when Beomgyu liked something or someone, he put everything in it, going all out. Taehyun, was more measured, but enthusiastic too. 

 

 

After getting ready to bed, only the distant sound of the school could be heard. The faint light of the moon illuminating the room, creating patterns on the wall.

Silence was cut out by a little voice. “Beomgyu ? Thank you.”, Taehyun actually looked embarrassed, which was really cute. 

“No problem, that’s what friends are for.” 

 

None of them mentioned the implication here, after only one day of class.

Tomorrow was going to be busy, Taehyun would have to face the consequences of losing. So he closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. The harsh look Yeonjun gave him before pushing him away, and threatening him was burning behind his eyelids. He had looked mad, but also... scared ? Was he really that scary, that disgusting? Yeonjun had looked ashamed of being close to him. 

 

Cutting his trail of thoughts, “Just so you know, I talk a lot in my sleep, so if you hear me cursing Yeonjun to death during the night don’t freak out okay ?” That put a smile on Taehyun face, Beomgyu was really something.

“Well I sleep with my eyes open, so I won’t judge”, Beomgyu just laughed before turning on his side, facing the wall. 

 

As he was falling asleep, Beomgyu thought about the two little bumps he had felt under Taehyun’s hair, smiling slightly.

 

☀︎

 

Wind was blowing slightly, leafs flying around, when a yellow luminous shape could be seen running at full speed. Damn, Kai wished he was fast like Beomgyu, would be useful to be on time for class.

Pushing the door, he entered the gymnasium, panting and sweaty. If Soobin wasn’t disgusted by his current state, he was really going to stay around. But Kai already knew he was going to. His visions were always blurry, but he saw Soobin in them. Everything had seemed sunny, like summer, so he wasn’t _that_ worried. 

 

As if magically, Soobin arrived looking sweaty too, but incredibly good.

Kai wondered. Was it possible to look this good, was it even _legal_ to look this good ? He wasn’t bad himself, delicate features and pinkish lips. Kai looked like flowers in blooms, the sun wasn’t shining this bright either.

 

So distracted by sweaty Soobin, he didn’t heard the question. Kai felt frustrated, he was the one flustering people, not the one getting flustered.

“So want to show me what you can do, huening kai?”, that’s how the hour passed, showing his powers off, before Soobin called it off.

 

 

“That, I- Wow, I definitely want you with us ningning!” Kai raised an eyebrow at the nickname but didn’t mention it. Conversations flowed easily between them, like they knew each other forever.

Kai was currently clinging to Soobin, his face on his chest, the two lying down on the ground, patting his stomach. Had boys always been this cute? Because Soobin looked so cute, with his scrunched up nose, dimples, and his eyes even disappeared when he smiled. Kai wanted to take pictures of every expressions of Soobin, every thing. It wasn’t anything special, Soobin was just nice okay ? 

 

Soobin hummed, “ Do you often cuddle with people that quickly?”, with a little smile on his face.

Kai smiled cutely, “Only the ones I really like” and. Oh shit, did he said that out loud ? Both boys looked away, Kai blushing really hard, and Soobin cooing like an idiot at him. 

 

“So, the team, me, Yeonjun, Beomgyu, are you in ?” Soobin’s face was relaxed, but he could hear the hope in his voice.

“I want to, but I’m sorry I can’t...”, he felt disappointed too. “What but why?” Soobin had seated up, caging Kai under him because of his height. Trying not to blush because of the closeness, (he was beet red, like that one pair of boots Taehyun had, who was he fooling ?). 

 

“But Taehyun, I don’t want him alone. I need him with me.”, Soobin smiled and said “But Taehyun is allowed to go with us you know ? He beated Yeonjun!”.

Kai wanted to scream in glee, but squeezed Soobin’s middle to refrain from doing so, and became instantly distracted. Because. Wow. Nice abs. 

 

❀ - ☾ - ☀︎

 

Loud screaming could be heard in room 06, at only seven in the morning. Taehyun tried to crawl back under the blankets, wanting nothing more than disappear. Beomgyu, that loser, had made himself invisible, escaping just in time from a clinging Kai, who was screaming at Taehyun.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you had won ?! You don’t love me anymore, that it right?” Kai was full on pouting now, “You want to divorce, right ? After everything we traversed together, I’m truly hurt Taeh-“, he was whacked in the face before he could finish his rambling. Beomgyu has reappeared, dying of laughter on the floor.

“Go away, what are you going on about?”, Taehyun was so confused, he didn’t won, he almost drowned yesterday. The memory made him wince and Kai saw it. 

 

“ I’m sorry, but Soobin explained me. Yeonjun told him you had the upper hand because your fire powers had empowered his ice ones! I knew you were capable of succeeding ! And you discovered a disintegration power too! You melted the ice and pinned him to the ground !That’s like, suuuuper hot!”.

Beomgyu who was sipping on his Starbucks tea, ( Super speed was useful especially for mornings cravings.) ,nodded along, he was impressed with the boy’s powers. Mouth full, Beomgyu said “Yup that’s like, hot in both ways”, making disgusting wiggly eyebrows at Taehyun, Kai laughing along.

 

Taehyun rolled his eyes, but then froze completely. He. _Melted the ice ? Pining him to the ground ? What even._ Mouth open in shock he realized.

Did Yeonjun _lied for him ?_ Did the undefeated boy pretend to lose for him? 

 

Kai just keep on laughing oblivious, but the smile on Beomgyu’s face was amused, like he knew a lot more, Yeonjun was his best friends after all.

 

∞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was a little longer, and everything is starting to fall in place, i'm happy about it. It's was late in the night when i wrote it, excuse any mistakes :") Thank you again for reading :)  
> (oh and thank you for the little comments, it made me very happy. Idk if i'm supposed to respond, but i will anyway) 
> 
> music suggestions:  
> -Right Here; Chase Atlantic (fight scene)  
> \- Blue; Troye Sivan  
> \- Welcome to my Playground; NCT 127 (Dorms scene)  
> \- Shine; Pentagon ( Until the end) 
> 
> Well that's it, it fits a little.


	5. A perfect sunset for an Existential crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun has a lot on his mind, and Taehyun too. First team meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, its been days, sorry, i think i won't be able to do more than one long chapter every week but i'll try! I'm satisfied by this chapter, it's a lot of "feelings", but it's necessary for the story :) Thank you for reading. ♥︎

 

✭

 

The halls were empty, fast footsteps could be heard. Yeonjun could almost hear his father say “ _Running away again you coward ?”_ And no, truly he wasn’t.He wasn’t used to affection at all. What he did there was stupid. He should have let the boy drown, but he didn’t. 

 

In just a few hours, The whole school was going to know who had won and things will go on. But Yeonjun knew he wasn’t going to forget anytime soon.

 

Mark, only good guy in this university,and powerful, was running after him. It was pointless, Yeonjun could teleport, he was running just for the sake of it.

 

He wasn’t one to talk things through, never was. Beomgyu and Soobin had to wait months before Yeonjun opened up to them. Telling his story felt like living it a second time, he had suffered enough.

 

The stairs weren’t that long, just enough to prove Yeonjun Mark had a lot more endurance than him. Contrary to what people thought, the two were actually really close, ankward but cute and endearing at the same time.

A lot of hours of detention were passed with the two talking quietly, sometimes just being there, a calm presence. Mark was awkward, saying “like” every two seconds, smiling shyly, affection wasn’t his strong point either. 

 

Both of them had been alone on their first year, and created a unit. They had won all of their fight. Both hardworking and incredibly talented. Mark was the only one who seemed to be able to follow his passion for dance, singing and rapping.

 

Mark was fully capable and he liked that.

 

Summer brought new students, and Mark started to come less to the dance studio, to smile less, too tired to answer his phone sometimes. But Yeonjun understood. Mark became the leader of a team, he didn’t had the time for this anymore.

 

When you became a leader, to doubt is not an option. And Mark knew that, he was a good leader, close to his members, but so tired. Even then, he still smiled, still cared for others, the hardworking boy sometimes forgotten himself, despite being strong you can’t do everything.

Yeonjun tried his best to be there to help him, but since Beomgyu started to come along, Mark clearly came less and less to the rooftop. Beomgyu was surprised and thought he didn’t like him, but the truth was: Mark was perturbed. 

 

By a certain someone, who looked like the sun, with red hair and a sassy personality. He was still trying to figure it out, but Yeonjun knew they would get together. Boys with boys wasn’t really accepted especially in the popular bunch, but Haechan was the only one for Mark. Yeonjun knew it.

 

The two will be the power couple of this school, Haechan could control vortex and create others dimensions, summon weapons...Mark was a time traveler, agility power, mind manipulation... Made for each other, compatible really.

 

The sunset was beautiful from up there, perfect for an existential crisis. It had been two hours, Mark and Yeonjun side by side, looking forward. Orange and blue were melting together in the sky, opposites, creating a beautiful painting.

 

After a while, “You know, Soobin is going to be here in like” Mark looked at his watch,” five minutes, so if you want to say something, you should do it now.”

Yeonjun didn’t say anything, he just felt awful.

 

“No matter what happened I-“, Mark was cut off, “Tell me about you and Haechan, I want to hear something happy.”

 

So, Mark told him, how loving someone was complicated but worth it, how scared he was about people reaction. The school was pretty tolerant, he hoped so. But Mark was talking about certain girls, who were very possessive of people like Mark, Yeonjun, Hyunjin, Lucas...

It was more of obsessed, who was really the worse thing ever. Yeonjun avoided them like the plague, but one time, Jisung, wanted to train and learns to control his powers with Yeonjun, of course he was severely harassed for it. 

 

Fortunately, only a little part of the girls (and some boys) were possessive. The rest was just trying to live their life without drama.

The risk was, that Mark was patient but Haechan was a special case. It seemed like cute, goofy Mark disappeared at the mention of someone hurting Hyuck. Wild. 

 

“Oh my god, I don’t even know how renjun put up with it. You’re so _whipped._ I’ll never be like that, kill me if it happens!”, Yeonjun sounded desperate.At that Mark let out a laugh, the ugly one, with the scrunched nose. Even if it was loud af, it was still really cute.

 

“Oiii come on, I’m not that bad,like bro don’t judge like that. Maybe one day you’ll be worse than me!”

 

Yeonjun huffed, “ not that bad ? Do I have to pull out all my black mail material Lee? Because I can!” And then in his better high pitched voice “ you don’t understand he’s like the sun, I’m going blind bro, like I don’t need light now I have Haechan, the sun is hot but like, like he’s _obviously hotter!”._

__

_“_ You’ll be worse! I’m sure!”

 

“Shut up, I’m not in for that cheesy life”, the 99 line was really something else. They started hitting each other, arguing about who was the most romantic of the two.

 

It’s Yeonjun, _of course, but no one knew that. For now._

 

☁︎

 

That’s how Soobin found them, Mark gasping for air on the ground, laughing loudly and Yeonjun laughing too. It was a rare sight, he took a picture for posterity, _and not because it was soooo cute._

 

It wasn’t a mystery, that Soobin was weak for cute things. Yep, Yeonjun could be cute, a mystery really. At first sigh, Beomgyu and Soobin appeared cuter, but cutie Yeonjun was a thing.

 

“Hey, mind telling me what’s so funny ?”, the both of them stopped all together.

“Mark was mocking me, that’s all!” Yeonjun wasn’t actually going to spill Mark’s secret, he could be a decent person. Sometimes.

 

After exchanging a few words, Mark took his leave, not before getting teased by Yeonjun, “isn’t the sun beautiful tonight ?”.

 

The sun was dangerously low now and Soobin knew he had only little time to meet Kai. Honestly, he was worried. He never saw love as something complicated or painful, but that meant he could fall hard. People like Yeonjun or Beomgyu had walls, impossible to break through, only if you were allowed to.

 

But Soobin wasn’t like that. He didn’t have high walls, with spikes on it, keeping everyone away. Where Yeonjun had a habit of flying away every time things were good, he could only stay and suffer. Kai looked like everything he had always wanted, he didn’t knew if he was going to be able to handle heartbreak a second time.

 

Last year, Soobin dated a girl, which he loved dearly. After months, he realized she was actually obsessed with Beomgyu and used him. Honestly he could only blame himself for being so weak. Of course Kai wasn’t going to use him, what if he only saw him as a hyung ? An older brother ? Soobin wasn’t a creep, promising himself to not force anything.

 

But he was overthinking it. Maybe Kai wasn’t into boys. Soobin had always been this way. Really thoughtful, always listening and caring, but sometimes he felt like his own thoughts were eating him up.

 

Some nights, he couldn’t close an eye, brain functioning to full capacity. What if he had done things differently? What if he didn’t break Seugmin’s heart ? What if no one saw him as he was ? What if people keep on thinking he was just a nice and happy persons ? Would someone finally see he was more than that ? What if he wasn’t capable of succeeding? He didn’t want to disappoint, Soobin didn’t have the time to fail, never did. And time would go on with what if, what if, _what if ?_

 

Things get pretty lonely and depressing too, he felt frozen sometimes, smiling because that’s what he always did. Poetry with Baudelaire, Verlaine and sad songs could only fix so much. Beomgyu jokinglysaid he was frozen on the inside, pushing emotions instead of facing them.

 

He agreed with that. Soobin didn’t need more training or more powers, he just needed a little more warmth, a little more sun.

That's why, he was going to take things slow and not overthink it. Absolutely not. He would enjoy this new “friendship” with absolutely no expectations. He was tired of being disappointed too. 

 

 

“Did you hurt him ? Not that I’m doubting your self control or morality, but you’ve always been the type to act and think later. Even if it’s bad, I’ll help you fix it, or a least be there for you.” Soobin knew the chances of getting an answer was little.

 

Their feet dangling at the edge of the huge building, were the only indication time wasn’t frozen. Yeonjun was fiddling the rings on his fingers, eyes closed.

 

Like always Soobin waited. If Soobin felt frozen on the inside then, Yeonjun was a whole ice castle with walls on the top on a high mountain. Hard to access, impossible cold, but when on top of it the view was great.

 

Soobin knew ice took time to melt, so he waited. He truly hoped someone would be able to get Yeonjun better. To erase his demons, melt the walls, understood like he never did. He hoped someone will show Yeonjun that he knew how to love, that he could be needed, be a positive thing.

 

The sun was still going down, two boys on the edge of a roof, one wanting to spread his wings and fly away, while the other still wondered if things wouldn’t be better if he wasn’t himself.

 

✭

 

What was he supposed to say exactly? Yeonjun felt incredibly tired. For once in his life, he wanted to let things go. The fight wasn’t even violent and he still was moved.

 

If he didn’t knew better, he would think that protecting Taehyun reminded him of the fact that he never protected no one. That no one protected him, carded their hands in his hair, telling him things were okay, that he was okay.

 

The fact that he was alone didn’t surprise Yeonjun. Of course he had his friends, and was grateful for that. He hoped someday he would be able to tell them how much they meant for him, how he needed them much more that he let on.

 

But feelings never passed his mouth, trapped inside, where they hurt less. Yeonjun had been broken, rebuilding his life on unstable grounds. Maybe someone would stop it from collapsing, he didn’t dare to hope. He learned after hoping every night, that his mother would come back, that hoping to live was worse than dying. 

 

Now, Yeonjun didn’t hope anymore. Didn’t fight against injustice anymore, because he knew life wasn’t fair.

 

Everyone struggled, Yeonjun wasn’t even sure were the problem was. He had been alone for so long, loving someone had been a hard task. Getting friends, real ones was hard. Yeonjun was confident, he quite liked what he was, only scared of becoming like his father.

 

Nightmares kept him up, making his legs tremble, pressing his hands on his eyes, trying to unsee it. Many would have cried, but Choi Yeonjun didn’t cry anymore. Sometimes, as a child, he felt capable of flying, glowing with good intentions. He was sure all the tears he cried might have contained all his light.

 

Now, Yeonjun wondered if he will be able to love someone. If he would stop feeling heavy all the time, if someone would finally free him, save him. 

 

True happiness felt so far away, so high. Yeonjun didn’t have wings to get there anymore.

So Yeonjun put his doubts, and all thoughts about a horned boy aside, opened his eyes, too let the sun blind him in a twirl of blue and orange. 

 

 

“Disintegration and pirokinesis.”, Soobin was startled by Yeonjun sudden outburst. Yeonjun felt like throwing up his doubts and loneliness on the ground. But he looked impassible, schooling his emotions. 

 

Soobin laughed uneasy, “that’s His powers ? Wow, more powerful than I thought”. After a bit of time, “What happened seriously? I’m good at reading people, but it seems you’re written in a foreign language for me junie, so please, explain?”. He had his hands pried together, looking hopeful.

 

Yeonjun huffed. Maybe he just needed someone who was able to read him then ? He felt so angry, for not being able to help others, for not being fine.

 

“He beat me. I’m making a big deal out of it because i never lost, that’s all”. 

 

Even now, Yeonjun still didn’t knew what pushed him to tell such a blatant lie. What has caused him to question his entire integrity for a person he didn’t knew. A famous author, Blaise pascal, once said “the heart has it’s reasons, that reason ignore.” Even if the citation wasn’t exactly talking about literal emotions, it still felt pretty accurate.

 

Soobin was right, he acted before thinking. But even as Soobin told him carefully, like afraid of breaking the ice covering Yeonjun insides, that it wasn’t bad, that losing meant learning, that he was going to have an opponent this year, before leaving for his meeting, _a date loser, Yeonjun had told him with a smirk,_ with Kai. At the door, Soobin looked back at Yeonjun, shooting him a look, _this conversation isn’t over jun._

 

Even then Yeonjun didn’t regret it. Tomorrow, his defeat will spread like wildfire at school, but he didn’t regret it.

 

It actually felt like, for once he had done something right. He could always lie to himself too, and say he did it because he didn’t want everyone to know about him consoling Taehyun, but. He never gave a fuck about others anyway, so why would he now ? 

 

Ultimately, he knew. Yeonjun never lied, had many flaws, being a liar wasn’t one of them.

As the sun desepeared under his line of sight, he admitted it. Today, Yeonjun had promised Taehyun he would protect him. And Yeonjun always kept his promises, so lie for Taehyun was the least he could do. That didn’t mean he was going to be nice or else but at least he kept his promise. 

 

The more “disturbing” fact, was the casualty of it all, that he lied in his best friends face, without stuttering, without thinking about it, covering Taehyun naturally. Lying for him naturally.

This statement scared him to no end, vulnerability filling him. What if he had done a bad thing ? Ice was strong and hard, but so easy to break when it started to melt. 

 

As he stood up and choosing to walk instead of teleport himself, he walked in direction of the sea, he wouldn’t sleep tonight. Luckily for him, even when things began to break, Yeonjun was too good at holding the pieces together.

 

☾

 

Sitting down at lunch, Taehyun felt like he was going to collapse anytime soon. He was exhausted and it was only like, one pm. For his defense his morning had been packed, leaving him confused and tired.

 

And his day wasn’t finished he had a team meeting at four pm. A team meeting, with Beomgyu Soobin, Kai and _Yeonjun._ But he knew it was his chance of fitting in, so he was going to work hard for them.

 

After Kai had told him about the fact that he _had won what the fu-_ he managed to get ready, under the attentive gaze of fashionista Beomgyu. He was currently wearing a pink sweater with a jacket on top, black ripped jeans with purple glitters converse. He liked it and Beomgyu too, so it was for the better. His new hairstyle probably had played a big role too, he didn’t look like a coconut anymore.

 

He wouldn’t go as far as saying he was pretty or even handsome but now he was... _acceptable._ That still didn’t explain the odd looks everyone, especially girls were giving him.

 

Like, he was aware he wasn’t really what you could consider as handsome, but he wasn’t going to shoot up and say “ don’t you have anything better to do ? Stop starring at me for- Go back to talking about attractive boys or whatever you do in your free time!”.

 

He wasn’t because, first of all he probably looked like a chihuahua when he was angry (he didn’t, calm people always look scary when mad), and second of all he was too tired to get up.

Because of his lack of confidence or sleep, Taehyun couldn’t see that it was exactly what they were doing, talking about attractive boys. The looks he received were flirty, which seemed to amuse Beomgyu a lot, but Taehyun remained oblivious. 

 

So where were we ? Oh yes, the classes. Well his Tuesday schedule wasn’t bad, buttwo hours of history was the worse thing ever, but he could sleep with his eyes open so it was a win for him. Then him and Kai had Herbology. The professor was nice, and plants were cool. He could feel himself prickle with interest like his body was telling him _plants are cool._

 

But before the strange plant feels, he had to actually go to class. Waking up, he hadn’t felt hungry in the slightest, and threw away his lunch while sunshine line wasn’t looking. 

Taehyun knew he had to face his eating issues, but for now he would pretend he was fine. With time, not eating didn’t made him sick or more hungry, just a little tired. Trying, he really was but these days looking at food made him felt sick. Eating wasn’t a pleasure for him, not anymore. 

Kai joked about Taehyun was leaving like a phone on low battery, not sleeping nor eating. He had a point.

 

So after not-actually-breakfast, the three of them took off to class. Taehyun took the time to admire the school gardens, flowers blossoming everywhere. He needed to come here to paint.

He was quickly interrupted in his staring by the whispers of the students. Taehyun wished he could power walk through the halls like Beomgyu does, but clearly he didn’t have the hips for it. Or the audacity. 

 

The news about him winning the fight were spreading fast, and at noon when he made his way to the powers register office, everyone talked about it.

He still couldn’t believe it either. After, _everything_ that happened, Yeonjun threw him away like he was nothing. Was the boy going to ask something else in return ? No one would do that for him out of kindness or whatever. He didn’t have anything to offer, himself would have to do, but he doubted Yeonjun would be happy with that. Money maybe ? The guarantee he wouldn’t talk to him? 

 

The list goes on but his thoughts were cut short as he arrived in the office. As rumors goes, ninety eight percent of the students already had their powers when they’ve entered the school. But for the minority, you had to report any new powers immediately.

There was no waiting and he was took directly in the office. At least here, he couldn’t hear the whispers. _I know I’m not good enough you don’t have to shout it everywhere._ It was as if the whispers of his own mind was shouting at him with the body of others students. What a waste, he thought, even after having _supposedly won_ to one of the school best student. Of course that wouldn’t earn him respect, Taehyun wondered if one day he would accept himself and if others would to. 

 

The room smelled like old books and dust, reminding of the library he used to visit at school. After a moment, an old woman entered by a large door. He explained his new power, while she informed him that he could control it, he kept thinking about Yeonjun. The boy hadn’t been seen this morning, didn’t slept in his and Kai’s room. He couldn’t deny the fact that he was worried.

 

Yeonjun was an ass but he had protected him didn’t he ? Beomgyu said he was a good person too, for the sake of the team he would put everything aside. Yeonjun with his strong figure, cute nose and- 

 

“Excuse me ? Taehyun are you even listening ?” The old lady, mrs Zhang had a kind smile on her face. Taehyun was red in the face, she looked like she knew what he was thinking about.

 

“Ah young love ! It’s difficult to think about anything else, you must really like them! Who is the lucky girl ?” Seeing Taehyun obvious awkwardness, she corrected herself, “So it’s a boy! Well he his lucky, you’re really handsome!” She pinched his cheeks and patted his head.

 

Taehyun was mortified and didn’t thought about correcting her, over the fact that he had a boyfriend. It looked pretty clear he would never get one, the compliment were nice though. He never really talked about the fact, that he liked boys, gay, very very gay _, for people like ye-_

 

“Well your powers are registered, would you come with me to pass a quick blood test ?”, getting up without uttering a word, to ashamed for it, he followed hear to a large chair where she took blood.

The result were immediate, Taehyun didn’t understood what seemed so surprising about the numbers at first. Then it clicked. 

86,4. Holy shit. The higher score he had seen was Kai’s who was 52,3. Beomgyu and Soobin were probably towering around the 65/70. But, that was extraordinarily high. 

 

“Oh, little horn boy, looks like you’re the second most powerful person here!”, his mouth hanging in shock, eyes open wide, he totally missed the fact that she knew

he had horns and didn’t seem surprised at all.

 

“You probably have around five or six powers, a rarity. The only other student in this case is Choi Yeonjun! You two should get along really well!”

 

Yes, really well Taehyun thought. At the information sank in, the only thing he could think was _oh my god why ? fuck me sideways fuck!_ He hoped the lady couldn’t hear thoughts, or he was in trouble.

She just smiled at him, he stood up, bowed but was interrupted,”Taehyun you should look in the library, book 127, _powers bond and soulmates magic._ Might be useful one day!” She winked at him, and disappeared under his eyes. 

 

What a strange encounter. Only when he sat down for lunch he realized he didn’t said a word, but the lady knew his name and the fact that he had horns. Creepy.

 

 

 

Loud voices made him jump, bringing him back to reality. The lunch room was full, Beomgyu was eating with the popular people on the center, Taehyun had chosen a quiet corner outside, so he wouldn’t be bothered. He hadn’t take a decision about his powers. Was he suppose to told others ?

 

Then he saw the cause of the agitation. If Taehyun thought the defeat of Yeonjun would made him less popular he was wrong. As he made his way to the center table, girls and boys came to him consoling him, telling him _he was still the best, “don’t worry you’re the most handsome!” “The person who beat you was evil! He doesn’t deserve to be here!”_ _We love you the most! He’ll leave anyway don’t worry._

 

Through it all, Yeonjun didn’t say a word, face awfully blank, eyes trained on the floor. Was he really hurt enough to not deny their saying ? Did he really thought about Taehyun like that? He didn’t defended him thought.

 

Taehyun didn’t blame them. Yeonjun was talented, charismatic, handsome, where Taehyun was just... taehyun. He didn’t knew how to dance like a god, didn’t sang that well, wasn’t good at sports... at least he was intelligent, really intelligent.

 

Taehyun felt his stomach churn at the voices, his heart in his throat. He hated it, hated to be so easily affected, appart gripping the table really hard, no one could tell he was battling nausea away.

Taking deep breaths, he put his earphones on with trembling hands. The music stopped the voices he was familiar with, high school had been similar.

 

But even with the music he couldn’t take it, after playing around with his food to make it look like he ate, he stood up and left. Seems like lunch wasn’t going to be very fun this year. 

 

 

 

The art room was surprisingly easy to find, situated inside the garden. Taehyun was completely mesmerized by the sight. Roses were growing everywhere, making the room look like a giant garden. The ceiling was made of glass making the room luminous, perfect for art.

 

A boy with light hair, blonde, was sketching on a stool, looking angelic under the flowers. Taehyun had only five minutes before his next class, Defense arts, but sitting there was too tempting.

 

The boy seemed to notice him, and offered him a little smile. Despite feeling awkward, Taehyun answered with a quirk of lips.

“Hi I’m Renjun, from NCT dream ! I’m happy to see someone here, art is a lonely discipline there.”, Renjun, who looked shorter than him now standing, was extending his hand. Taehyun shook it and responded.

 

“I’m Taehyun, a new year ! Nice to meet you too!”, the other seemed so happy to hear that. The two of them conversed while they made their way to class, ignoring the others students, _fuck them, Renjun had said._

 

They separated, with the promise of meeting soon to paint, Renjun offered him to met his team. The boy had been so kind, and with the way he ignored every one, Taehyun felt special.

At least, as bad as the year started, he was making friends.

 

 

 

The training rooms were spacious, with a large delimited space, with a weird rubber floor, to prevent from slipping. There was different elements spaces, to train powers, and on the sides were benches and a mirror covering the entire wall.

 

As Soobin began to explain the year events the team had to train for, Taehyun observed their reflection. Kai wearing a big purple hoodie, was sat on the floor beside him, listening intensely to Soobin. Or admiring intensely Soobin, Taehyun didn’t see the difference.

 

Beomgyu and Yeonjun were sitting together, the latter rolling his eyes as Beomgyu kept talking about new music instead of listening. Where Taehyun had narrow shoulders, Yeonjun had broad ones, Taehyun had thin legs and Yeonjun clearly had a lot of muscle. The list could go on for ages, the two were clearly opposites. 

 

He didn’t let himself staring, not wanting to get caught looking by Yeonjun but Kaitoo. He could always make excuses, but contrary to Beomgyu who would have simply smiled or sang a love song, the little shit would tease him till death.

 

Soobin explained the team dynamics, there was events every months, a spring tournament and the final championship. The news were exiting but stressful for Taehyun, he didn’t want to disappoint or penalized the rest of the team.

 

During the shouting for a good team name, he remained silent, eyes trained on the ground since he felt Yeonjun glaring at him. The boy looked like he wanted to jump him, or shout at him. No one had ever looked at him like that, so intensely. Yeonjun must be crazy mad, he thought. 

He was surely going to die, Yeonjun would probably throw him to the other side of the room. 

 

The name Tomorrow x Together was decided when Taehyun suggested it, Beomgyu placing proudly the fact that Taehyun only said smart things. Oh boy if only he knew.

 

He looked up and met Yeonjun eyes. They hold eye contact for minutes none of them backing out, even from here, Yeonjun looked incredibly attractive. At one point, Yeonjun raised an eyebrow, looking mad, Taehyun made a move to stood up and do _something, hit him, push him-_ but he was interrupted by Soobin, announcing the start of the training.

 

The first hour was uneventful, if anyone saw Yeonjun and Taehyun avoiding each other, neither mentioned it.

But as time goes on, Taehyun felt his head spin with tiredness, his body betraying him. Of course his face stayed blank as always, wide eyes observing Soobin and Beomgyu fight.

 

Soobin moved with fluidity, intouchable, and he learned he controlled gravity along the mind. Beomgyu could control earth, and had many illusions. Soobin won after projecting Beomgyu on the other side of the room. Kai jumped on him, kissing his cheek as a “price”. Best friends my ass.

 

The next fight was Beomgyu and Yeonjun, the two smirking, telling the other to “bring it on”. At that instant, Taehyun understood the people who admired him so much.

Beomgyu had four powers, good ones at that, had agility and fought like he danced, but Yeonjun. Yeonjun just was. Extraordinary, Taehyun was sure he looked like a fish, mouth open in shock. He quickly controlled his face. 

 

His eyes stayed trained on Yeonjun, who was putting up an incredible defense with only three powers. But Taehyun thought about this morning, if the strange lady said the truth, Yeonjun was more than powerful. He moved with sharp movements, no where as fast as Beomgyu, but he was _so strong_.

 

Yeonjun fought like it was a show, making it seems like art, strong and fluid at the same time. He clearly was good a martial art to move this way, and Taehyun laughed in his head. How could people think he won against that, Yeonjun was cold in both ways, Taehyun wasn’t powerful enough to melt this type of ice. But still he was going to get shit for winning.

 

 

His ice power was actually impressive, capable of creating block of ice, and also freezing the other persons inside just be thinking it. But as Yeonjun disappeared in the smoke to avoid Beomgyu clones, that it was more than ice. A big chunk of dirt and rocks fled in his directions, when suddenly the air around Yeonjun changed and metal appeared, he understood. Atomic manipulation.

 

So that’s how Yeonjun melted a part of the ice caging him. By the look of it, Beomgyu and Soobin stopped in their tracks, shocked. So Taehyun actually made Yeonjun discover a new power by saving him ? Oh my, things kept getting better and better.

 

Kai cheered saying “my roommate is cooler than youuuuurs!!”, others frozen. Yeonjun offered him a fist bump, really Kai could befriend anyone, it was so frustrating. Of course Yeonjun was going to be a good hyung, only Taehyun had the cold treatment. Really if Yeonjun didn’t hate him, things would be easier.

 

Surprisingly, Taehyun was the first to talk unable to contain it, “ Atomic manipulation. That’s why I felt like suffocating, it wasn’t the smoke, the air was literally transforming”. His voice was strangely calm, he didn’t sound mad at all.

 

Laughs could be heard, and Beomgyu asked questions, Yeonjun explained while acting like he didn’t existed, how he discovered his power and got it registered. The possibility were endless now.

 

At that moment, Taehyun realized, even now, that Yeonjun had never addressed him by his name. Boy, weird boy... but not his name. Surely he knew it, but just plainly refused to acknowledge it. Great. 

 

 

It was now Taehyun and Kai turn. The two of them often played, but Taehyun never used his powers, having trouble controlling them. They shook hands, while Soobin cheered for Kai, and Beomgyu for Taehyun. The other, stayed silent and was relaxed against the wall, legs spread in front of him, looking bored.

 

He could feel the icy gaze on him though, and for someone that cold, mad (or whatever he was feeling) Yeonjun looked really hot. Kai looked at him, clearly excited, Taehyun was going to get his ass beat.

 

As for explaining himself, Kai turned to the Choi’s, “You know I never saw Taehyun using his powers I’m soooo excited! Bring it on shorty!”. Everyone laughed except Yeonjun who seemed to have caught the “never used his powers before” part. He looked like a scaredy cat now. Truly he just didn’t want to hurt other, but he wasn’t going to explain that now.

 

So he just rolled his eyes at Kai, and answered with a smug face “At least my height is the only “short” thing is my case”, he could hear the others hollering in the background, Kai laughing along, clearly delighted to see his friend showing his true colors.

 

To be clear, Taehyun wasn’t insolent but had a big mouth and great comebacks. At high school, even after getting bullied he never cried, never shouted, because he had pride. So his sarcasm and irony was his only weapons at the time and he knew how to use it perfectly, if he had the audacity to open his mouth.

 

Taehyun was instantly blinded by light as Kai attacked him, he was in advantage though, having observed Kai all his life. He rolled away just in time to not be pulverized by light. Beomgyu was shouting at Taehyun to repost, so he did.

 

Truly he didn’t meant to go hard, but like he said before, he didn’t have control. A giant flame flew from his hands, making Kai back away. He wasn’t scared and the two fought like that for some time, Taehyun getting more and more confident in his attacks.

 

Kai used his love magic, but it didn’t work on him. Soobin though, looked _real affected._ At some point Taehyun felt his head spin. He started to go down, only staying up by his pride. An orb of light was lunched at him, on instinct he extended his hand, and the light became black, Kai screaming in shock as Taehyun was swallowed in darkness.

 

After debating for quite sometimes, he realized he heard voices whispering, indistinct forms surrounding him. Putting his hands on his ears to block the voices he felt his horns grow. Death he realized. He had a _necromancy_ power ? And a décomposition power ? Could he get any worse?

 

Suddenly light started to flow in the dark. Expecting to find Kai, he flinched as he saw Yeonjun make his way over him. He had wings on his back, white, he looked angelic but his blue eyes were full of anger.

 

He felt the anger and the sadness of the dead persons. He had read about powers like that before, It could affect people badly and change their behavior, making them hotheaded and hard to deal with (especially with a fire power). But it was a great thing too, meaning he could control and use dark magic as a power.

 

Taehyun wanted to cry as he regained his senses, Kai fussing around him. Why was everything so fucked up about him ? Couldn’t he have a flower power ? No he had to be complicated as always.

 

 

 

His body was protesting every time he tried to get up, but he pushed Kai away and stood up straight. The only thing he saw was Yeonjun face before feeling himself shiver in fear. Their face were centimeters away, everyone holding their breath.

 

“Who the fuck taught you that ?! Are you loosing your mind ? Are you that weak you can’t even control your own powers! What if I didn’t came to get, wherever the fuck you where ! You don’t even know how to fight. We’re going to lose the championship, I’m not risking my life just because you’re one second away from death every time your using your fucking powers! I’m. Not. Do you hear I’m not!”. Yeonjun looked breathless, eyes an electric blue, lightning dancing inside them. Maybe the fifth power of Yeonjun wasn’t that secret.

 

During his monologue, Taehyun had started to back up, and was currently trapped between the door and Yeonjun. The others were reassuring, telling them they would help Taehyun with his powers, Soobin looking about to cry.

 

But Yeonjun wasn’t moving, he radiated coldness, Taehyun whimpered quietly at the sensation. His new hair cut cleared his face, and he still looked handsome even terrified. Usually, he would have looked unaffected, à blank face and a hazy look only he could manage.

 

This time, it hurt _so much._ Taehyun never wanted others to accept him, he didn’t want to change, he wanted to love himself and say fuck you to the entire world. Yeonjun’s body was close to him, his hands on either side of his head. He felt trapped, in both sense.

 

It hurt so much. And Taehyun hated himself for it. When it came to Yeonjun he felt insecure, like his actions or words mattered so much, like he had to be perfect, he wanted Yeonjun to like him.

 

He wanted Yeonjun to like him. Fuck-

 

Looking up in the icy gaze he saw something pass into the others eyes. Pity ? Understanding ? _Worry ?_ Letting out a whispered only for him to hear “ eighty six. I’m so sorry Yeonjun.”, he turned around, opened the door and left.

 

He ran away, again.

 

✭

 

Of course, Yeonjun wasn’t actually thinking when he shouted at the boy. During all the training he had looked so fragile, but determined, Yeonjun admired him. When the two locked eyes in the mirror, red eyes on him, he could feel his body tingling. He had never felt like that.

 

A mix of anger and... other things. He had wanted to go to Taehyun and do something. Just to feel him close, to have his attention. Taehyun was so pretty. So pretty. It was bad, really bad.

 

When he saw the boy being swallowed by darkness, his body acted before he could think about it. He actually felt his wings supporting him, before taking Taehyun, looking like he was in deep pain with him.

 

He didn’t meant to shout, but for the first time he was worried, so scared ? What it Taehyun had hurt the others ? What if he didn’t got out ?

 

His heart was beating like crazy, and like always his mouth acted before he could think about it. He shouted, for the first time in his life. Anger was supposed to burn, like Taehyun did, but he could feel electricity pulsing in his veins.

 

He stopped when he had the boy trapped between him and the door. He had understood the boy had pride, but this time his face wasn’t blank or expressionless like in the lunch room, Taehyun looked in actual pain. He whimpered, Yeonjun backed away. He was mad at Taehyun for not being careful, at him for being a shitty person.

 

Taehyun has opened his eyes, and looked up at him. The time seemed to stop as the two stared at each other. He could see the hurt, the things he broke with his words in Taehyun’s eyes.

 

Taehyun had a little face, very defined cheekbones, plush pink lips, wide eyes, smart gaze. His pink sweater made him look so soft, he was so tiny, Yeonjun almost smiled at the thought. He was frozen, but Taehyun broke the silence.

 

“Eighty six. I’m sorry Yeonjun”. The boy had ran away immediately after that. His name has sounded like a plead on Taehyun’s lips. He hated it. He wanted Taehyun to associate his name with safety, happiness, l-

 

Eighty six ? What. How did he knew. Yeonjun was the biggest idiot. He felt himself drop the ground, bringing his knees to his chest. He could feel Kai light trying to warm him up, cuddling to his side.

 

Taehyun was like him. That explained the unstable powers. He had blamed him for nothing. For a thing himself couldn’t control. He released a choked sob. Yeonjun was dry heaving on the floor and Soobin looked like he wanted to die. It was the first time they saw him so vulnerable.

 

He felt disgusting. His heart was shrinking on himself, electricity burning him. He didn’t want Taehyun to end like him. He didn’t want Taehyun to disappear like his mom did, even if Kai didn’t seem worried, Yeonjun knew the look on Taehyun face.

 

It was the one of someone trying to keep their head out of the water, barely living normally. It was clear Taehyun wasn’t eating either, he couldn’t be sure but suspected it. The boy just wasn’t happy with himself. And Yeonjun had literally took all of that and shout it in his face.

The ground could swallow him whole, his friends could hate him and he still wouldn’t complain. He had shouted like his father. He deserved it. 

 

 

 

But none of that happened, Soobin helped him up after he stopped shaking, sitting him on the bench.

 

So he explained. Well not the feelings part nor the Taehyun issue, but at least the necromancy power. He explained Taehyun was similar to him in terms of powers and everyone seemed to understand the matter of the revelation.

 

“So you’re telling me he can’t control his powers because his like you right ? Why did you lash out on him then ? He didn’t deserve-“ Beomgyu was clearly getting worked up, but to his immense surprise, Kai was the one who defended him.

 

“ I think Yeonjun shouted because he had been scared for the safety of everyone, I’m sure he didn’t meant it. He clearly is shaken up too, I’m sure will get better when the two explain themselves”. Kai sounded so convinced and sure, no one said anything. Little did they know, that Kai was able to see the future.

 

“ You haven’t unlocked all of your powers right ? Then...” Soobin was desesperately trying to be a good leader, trying to fix it. 

“Why don’t you train together ? Like every day, the both of you work on their powers, since it seems they manifest themselves when you’re around each other ?”. The three all approved the idea and looked at Yeonjun expectedly.

 

“ yes, I’ll do it.” After that, they let him go, all knowing more was probably there, telling him to take care.

 

Yeonjun was determined, to show Taehyunhe wasn’t only an angry person, a cold person. But that he could also be fun, goofy, cute, nice. He wanted to try and fix things for the well-being of everyone in the team.

 

He wanted them friends. To see Taehyun smile, be happier, because he truly felt like he could be helpful for once. The wind blowed slightly as he traversed the gardens, in direction of the dorms.

 

He was going to teleport, when he heard noise in direction of the bathrooms. He walked there, he would never have expected the sight who was waiting for him.

 

By the space on the side of the door, he could see two girls with three boys holding someone against the wall. Holding Taehyun against the wall. He saw the flicker of understanding in his eyes. Wanting to use his powers, but ultimately deciding it wasn’t worth it.

 

He could hear the voices calling him all sort of degrading things, the girls insulting him for having won against Yeonjun. He could felt himself get angrier by the second. They slammed the smaller boy in the wall like he was nothing, Taehyun looked like he was going to pass out, face intact and held high, he wasn’t going down without being decent. Yeonjun understood the boy was used to it, to being bullied. Everything kept getting worse and worse just-

 

“Oh so you have little horns on your head you demonic thing ? What are you doing here huh?” One oh the older boy was holding Taehyun in a chokehold, after he slapped him in the face. Taehyun hold his gaze and spit on him. Brave but stupid. 

“ Yes, I’m wondering, if you’re that powerful why aren’t you attacking us ? Little demon, you’re going to die, angels doesn’t exist out there.”

 

At that, Yeonjun had enough. He would prove everyone Taehyun was stronger than they though, never weak. He would kept his promise, he was a man of his words.

 

He entered the bathroom, punching one of the guy in the face, and started to freeze the room. “Let him go. I won’t repeat it.” The girls scared started to leave, Yeonjun just laughed, deep and harsh. “Yes you should probably live, pathetic people like you don’t have a place out there anyway.”

 

The only ones left were him, Taehyun and the talk boy. Taehyun still managed to look extraordinary good in such situations, white light making him look unreal.

 

The boy turned fully to Yeonjun, and fired a ball of metal. Yeonjun melted it with only one hand, and the other started to look scared. Suddenly, lightning got out of his hands, touching the boy at the chest. Electricity didn’t go well together, the boy screamed and left running for his life.

 

Naturally, Yeonjun was going to make sure no one touch one hair of Taehyun head. Naturally. He didn’t knew what was happening to him, but he felt strong instincts, pulling him to Taehyun.

This time he didn’t resist.

 

He kneeled in front of the boy who was sat on the floor. Did Taehyun even want him there? The boy had all the right to be mad at him. But even now, Taehyun looked at him with ... _hope in his eyes._

 

Hoped for what he didn’t knew, but he’ll try. He extended his arms wanting to help the boy up but Taehyun kept laughing.

 

“What is so funny ?” Yeonjun pouted. He was confused, maybe he had been hit to hard at the head.

 

“You’re - you’re - looking so cute while pouting, oh my good! My angel! ” Taehyun looked amused, passing his hands through Yeonjun hair, touching his ears, his earrings, taking time to inspect his face.

 

Yeonjun felt his heart beating in his ears, hoping Taehyun couldn’t hear it. Taehyun was touching, laughing , he was so close, _so close, so soft._ He knew he must look like an idiot with his shocked face and his furrowed eyebrows and pout but he didn’t care.

 

After a bit of silence while looking at each other, Yeonjun face still in Taehyun hands, the two started laughing full force, smiling at each other, so bright, an incredibly fond (not that they admit it), the type of smile no one else saw. Yeonjun laughed more as the thought of the two having their first moment under the white neons on the bathroom dirty floor.

 

_How romantic._

 

Minutes later the both of them got up. No words were exchanged, but a silent seemed to be made. Of course matters had to be discussed, but for tonight they’ll be fine. It was clear Yeonjun wasn’t going to let Taehyun go for the night, he teleported the both of them to his room.

 

He quickly texted Soobin, explaining briefly the situation as Taehyun laid on _his bed. Ulogftyggy._ His brain freezed at the thought, and he had to clear his throat three time to be able to talk.

 

“Kai will sleep with Soobin, uh at- at Soobin’s he will sleep at Soobin’s, Beomgyu said he would be fine alone. Would you want to stay here for the night ? Wednesday are free here.” Yeonjun thanked the heaven when his voice came out steady. Inside he was stressing, having someone with was so foreign, he felt out of his element.

 

Taehyun just nodded, a shy smile on his face. After, Yeonjun took out his first aid kit and started tending Taehyun injuries. He knelt down in front of his bed, and holding gently Taehyun face, cleaned and put a bandage on the cut above his eyebrows.

 

Like this he was very close, he could look into Taehyun eyes if he wanted to. He chewed on his lower lip in worry. He looked down avoiding his eyes, and stared at Taehyun lips instead. Wait that wasn’t any better.

 

But he knew it was now or never.

 

“Taehyun ?” He felt the boy’s breath stop at the question.

 

“Yes Yeonjun?” Yeonjun couldn’t help but smile as he heard his name. Such a melodic voice too.

 

He knew he had too so he did.

“Taehyun, I’m sorry.” He didn’t say for what, for being cruel, for being shitty, for being cold.

 

Taehyun seemed so surprised. He had his shocked expression on, Yeonjun had to stop himself to coo. Everything that was happening right now was so different from normal Yeonjun, but maybe it was real Yeonjun.

 

Taehyun looked hard in his eyes, searching for any trace of doubt. He breathed out “Do you meant it?”

 

“Yes I do. I’m not saying I’ll be perfect from now on, but I’m willing to try and do things correctly.” Yeonjun answered, a smirk on his own on his face. Flirty Yeonjun was back to stay.

 

At that Taehyun smiled, a genuine one, Yeonjun counted that as a win.

Yeonjun -1Life - 0

 

 

The both of then showered, them put on pajamas. Taehyun was drowning in his clothes. Yeonjun looked calm but inside he was screaming very loud. Very loud.

 

Yeonjun turned off the light, and turned to sleep. Him and Taehyun were far from friends but ... _something was there._ He couldn’t deny the feeling of belonging he felt every time he had when he saw the tiny boy. 

 

He didn’t knew Taehyun story and Taehyun didn’t knew his, but they could work it out. The feelings scared him, but it was nice to care for someone, to help, to made Taehyun happy.

 

Suddenly the bed dipped beside him. Turning around he saw Taehyun looking atwith a little blush. Oiii cute. So maybe Mark was right about him being quickly whipped. He wasn’t whipped, or attached, he was just being a nice person. That’s all.

 

“Can I sleep in your bed tonight ? Of course you don’t have to say-“ Taehyun was rambling now, so Yeonjun pull him under the covers, close to him.

 

He hadn’t thought this one through, they were pressed again each other, spooning. Taehyun, relaxed, and after a while started sleeping.

 

Yeonjun wanted to believe he was imagining Taehyun’s hand gripping his, but he wasn’t. He smiled in the other hair, pressing a kiss, and whispering a goodnight Taehyun.

 

Before falling, he thought about how Taehyun fitted in his arms like he was meant to be there. That night, the first since his mother left, he slept peacefully, dreaming of two boys happily living together. One with wings and the other with horns.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! I hope my writing got better and that the plot isn't boring ! Take care of yourself, good night ♥︎:3


	6. ⋆ Feels like summer ⋆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Taehyun getting bullied, and Huening Kai decide he can't suffer and pine after Soobin for longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii! ;)))  
> i missed writing! this chapter has a lot of Sookai in it, softest beans in the world. I'll hope you'll like it, i realized that this story was a lot of feelings and thoughts, but it seems to fit the plot quite well, so well enjoy! Thank you for reading!  
> (the two songs recommended in the chapter are really important, they really explain things i didn't wrote)

 

☾

 

Light and warm, the sun rays started to tickle his cheeks. Taehyun felt so warm and safe, it had been so long. 

So long since he felt safe and cosy. It probably is not the right way to start a new “friendship”, cuddling someone you didn’t even knew. Well he knew bad boy Yeonjun, the one who’s intimidating and smirking to no end. 

 

But soft Yeonjun, with the light making his hair looks almost purple, pink cheeks and cute pout was unknown. Anyway, Taehyun was staring, even though he shouldn’t.

Yeonjun was still sleeping peacefully, he has never seen his face this relaxed. He would have blushed because of the closeness but was too entranced to be embarrassed. Like that, Taehyun thought, Yeonjun looked like an angel. 

 

An angel. Taehyun winced at the memory of yesterday. He had been bullied. After running away from the practice room, he stumbled across the field. He felt so angry at himself for fucking things up. _Again._

 

He clearly was in a rush, but a group of students popped in front of him. Instantly he knew, the look in their eyes too familiar. The same one as the bully in high school, the look that screamed “I’m stronger than you, even if I’m a dumbass”. The same one they had when they locked him in the janitor closet for the night (he didn’t like closets that much anymore), the same one when they broke his arm after twisting it too hard, the _exact same_.

Stupid people were truly everywhere, disappointing but not surprising. At least, Taehyun could say he never let one tear, one plead, one word in front of them. He had little pride left. He winced as big stupid guy grabbed him by the air. Running away wasn’t an option since he was quickly cornered in the bathroom. Using his powers either, he wasn’t risking the dark dimension again. And, even then, he didn’t want to hurt the others either. 

 

So he let himself being slammed on the ground. One of them had a wind power, the big stupid one, knocking him into the ground. Taehyun knew he wasn’t that powerful thought.

He wanted to laugh at the situation, he was clearly lacking in the luck department. If luck was even a thing, like maybe not for him.

 

A slap bring him to reality. Damn that was a rough one, looking up he glared at the bullies. One of the girl, laughing in an ugly laugh only pigs did, decided to explain the reasons of his treatment. Not that they usually had a good reasons anyway.

 

“You’re getting to close to Yeonjun Oppa! He’s our friend, not yours! Who gave you the right to beat him! You’re worthless, don’t you dare to approach him!!” This time Taehyun laughed out loud, like a crazy person.

 

Really? Was Yeonjun bothering him even now ? Seemed like he wasn’t getting out of that one either then. They looked disgusted by the sight of Taehyun laughing but he couldn’t care less. Beauty and handsomeness weren’t his thing, he stared at them blankly.

 

Honestly, it didn’t even matter anymore. They could beat him up, throw him away, no one was going to save him this time. The hit grow harder, he refused to hope for Kai to enter the room and blind them, so he gritted his teeth and took it.

 

As the girls started to tell he was ugly because eww he had bumps on his head, he almost said “bitch we been knew”, almost.A loud noise, started him. The blinding white lights of the ceiling made everything fuzzy but he still recognized the person. Yeonjun. Yeonjun was here, to help him. 

 

Insults and harsh words were yelled but nothing seemed to make sense anymore, maybe his head was touched. The bullied disappeared after a flash of electricity. Taehyun smiled groggily, Yeonjun was soooo amaziiiing.

 

The older boy crouched next to him, looking so much like an angel under the bright lights with his wide eyes, that Taehyun had to say it out loud. _My angel!_ His head was severely touched for sure.

At that Yeonjun eyes got impossibly bigger, the blue ocean looking really wide and pretty from there. The staring was stopped by the both of them laughing. 

 

Taehyun didn’t even knew why, but the situation really was funny. They laughed on the bathroom floor for a long time. Taehyun admired the wide and unknown smile in front of him. This was the first time they got along at all, with Yeonjun things always extraordinary, complicated too, and he had the feeling he was in for a long ride.

 

 

 

So here he was staring at Yeonjun sleeping, feeling waking up against him. He allowed himself one last squeeze, warmth seeping through the too big shirt he wore. Savoring the sight in front of him, smiling lightly, he watched as Yeonjun woke up. It was the last time he would saw him like that or have him close, so he placed the memory of this morning in the “best moments” file.

 

Was Yeonjun really meaning it when he said he wanted to be friends ? He even apologized, Taehyun was real happy about that.Sleepy Yeonjun was such a nice sight. He wondered if people saw it often, if Yeonjun was the type to sleep around. He definitely was attractive enough for it. 

A tiny part of him, hoped, yes _hoped he was special._ This thought, was immediately classed in the “don’t you even dare” file.

 

Friends. As he watched Yeonjun waking up, he scooted away, beginning to get ready for class. Taehyun told Yeonjun he wasn’t up for breakfast, luckily the other didn’t push. He didn’t saw the worried look that was secretly sent his way.

 

Friendly Yeonjun was nice, he decided as the older landed him one of his sweatshirts. It was bright purple like his boots, and looked really big. Guess he was going for that oversize look. The “I’m wearing my boyfriends sweatshirt” lo-

Nope, he wasn’t going for that look.

 

Even, he still stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His hair was neatly styled, everything in place, except maybe the big bruises on his neck. Damn if Taehyun didn’t knew better he would thought he got hicke-

Yeonjun whistled low, “woooow that’s some wild looking neck, who did you even make out with you-“. Taehyun hit him hard in the arm, the noise loud, both of them laughed. 

 

Taehyun didn’t want to get red in the face with the innuendo of the sentence, so he kept his head down, not seeing Yeonjun looking strangely pleased. As the both of them brushed their teeth, pushing and making funny face at the mirror, Taehyun felt like he was dreaming.

Everything felt so natural, so normal, it was kind of frightening. Would they talk about it later or act like nothing happened? Please, he thought, don’t make it awkward later. Things are great, but they had to go out and face the school eventually. 

 

After that, Yeonjun got tooth paste everywhere after snorting too hard, and tried to put it on Taehyun, for revenge. The both of them had toothpaste everywhere, they were probably going to be late.

“Damn, homeboy looking cute covered in toothpaste huh?”, Yeonjun was truly the worst. As Yeonjun drew smily faces on his cheeks with it, like a child, he thought friends. 

As Yeonjun smiled at him, looking proud of his handwork, acting like a French painter, “ my my, a fine piece of art, my bad, a fine piece of ass some would say-“ (“ _shut up oh my god”)_ in a ridiculous accent, he thought, Friends. 

 

Yup, friends. Friends were good. He could work with friends.

 

✭

 

What probably surprised Yeonjun the most was the lack of awkwardness. When he woke up, Taehyun looking at him with a thoughtful expression he hadn’t wanted to move. Maybe stay there for hours. Or forever, that worked too.

 

He had landed his favorite purple sweater to Taehyun, on pure instinct of course. He really was acting strange, Mark would laugh at him for being this panicked over someone.

 

The sweater would be hard to explain since he could have gave any other one or tell Taehyun to take one of Kai. Despite getting teased by Beomgyu, at least he hoped people wouldn’t bother Taehyun if he wore it.

 

As he looked in the mirror in the bathroom, Taehyun looked good in it anyway. A little oversized, purple like his shoes. Yeonjun resisted the urge to coo or do something even more stupid.

 

As the both of them walked to classes, he felt worried. It was a strange feeling, but not as strange as his stomach getting filled with a weird tingling sense every time he made Taehyun smile. That was definitively weirder. Scarier too.

 

They hadn’t eat breakfast, because Taehyun wasn’t hungry. Yeonjun knew better. Truth to be told, Taehyun, like Beomgyu talked in his sleep. But where Beomgyu was talking bullshit, Taehyun was crying out, saying depreciating things. His heart broke at the sight, even if he wasn’t normally soft. 

Well it seemed as he was getting real soft with Taehyun, and wondered how he was going to hide it. First because he didn’t want to be bothered, Two because he didn’t want Taehyun to be bothered. 

 

Also, the boy clearly had confidence issues. Yeonjun hadn’t said anything, but got the beating of his life by Kai the other day. The younger boy told him he was “a bitchy cat” which was funny. If not a little offensive.

Kai explained him, while playing quietly with his sleeves, seated on the floor, that Taehyun lost his parents and had slight problems. Yeonjun just responded a soft “me too”, but Kai knew already. 

 

The two got along well, Kai was too nice and genuine to be disliked.

Yeonjun discovered the powers of the younger with surprise. The latter refused to tell him what he saw of him and Taehyun, and just advised him to read a book in the library.

To top it off, Kai said “goodnight Angel, I mean Yeonjun”. This brat. Soobin was going to love him for sure. 

 

So, three, because, everything was going too fast, he needed to be sure of his feelings first, do things properly then, he didn’t want to worsen Taehyun conditions.

Maybe he could help him without being too implicated? He was surely taking care of the bullies.

 

He told Taehyun about the training sessions to discover their powers before the match who was in three months. They could begin in only two months, because Yeonjun had a dance showcase and wouldn’t have the time. Taehyun frowned at first, eventually agreed to it.

They separated at the entrance, Yeonjun resisting the urge to say “be safe, if you have a problem tell me” or even worse “you look really pretty in my hoodie”. He decided on a kind smile, and received one in return. That wasn’t so bad.

 

At school, everyone knew about the attack. But not the truth. In this version, Yeonjun had gotten in a fight with classmates and showed his dominance by using his lightning power. Great even more unwanted attention, and people trying to date him.

 

As he sat on his seat, after teleporting to the lockers to get his books, he thought about Taehyun, his smile and little face. There it was, the tightness in his heart.

Yeonjun sighted, knowing he was probably going to rent to Mark. Yeonjun wasn’t a coward so he wasn’t going to deny things, especially when he and Taehyun got along so well. Taehyun looked like he belonged with him. 

 

He needed to wait, focus on his dance, studies, and try to sort things out. He knew it was going to be complicated will his stomach to stop doing backflip every time he thought of Taehyun looking so good in _his sweater._ Things were going to be hard from now on, fuck.

 

He wasn’t blind either, he saw how people looked at Taehyun and saw a handsome boy. A little, jealous part of him, hoped they saw _Don’t touch, fragile, belongs to Choi Yeonjun._ But stop. He was getting too far.

 

He didn’t want to hope about a cute boy with horns, who looked perfect even if he was damaged, but Yeonjun was a little fucked too anyway.

 

They had two months until the match and one month until the start of the special training sessions with only the two of them. Yeonjun was sweating from nervousness in advance.

 

This morning, the two had agreed on being friends. Friends. Yeonjun didn’t thought he could work with that but for the sake of everyone, he will.

 

☾

 

No one seemed to know, even if he still saw the teasing smile of everyone. The collar of the purple hoodie was really wide, and did nothing to hide the bruises on his neck and cheek. Great, he hoped no one would make the link with Yeonjun, the thought of the older doing such things were enough to feel really light headed.

 

Which didn’t go unnoticed by Kai, who even after being told of the full true story (and threaten to blind everyone and make them suffer) still laughed at Taehyun who was really red in the face.

 

He wondered still, where he and Yeonjun really friends ? The older had a strange expression while saying it, frowning lightly, but he couldn’t decipher why. He sighed arriving in front of the lockers, just before lunch, and having gone to the registering powers office. 

(Which resulted in the lady asking him if his boyfriend was doing well, and that it was cute to wear his clothes. Taehyun had  got out so fast, he knocked over an entire bookshelf. Well, he was embarrassed don’t blame him. The lady smiled anyway.) 

 

Yeonjun as a friend would be nice, the elder revealing his true self, becoming more and more interesting in the second. He was also a nice sight, the training session in two month would be Taehyun doing everything to not stare he was sure.

 

This morning Beomgyu hadn’t been mad at Taehyun for letting him go, nor forcing him to talk about the night and Yeonjun’s sweater. Beomgyu was the best. 

It seemed as no one would talk about it anymore then. Apparently, he had also met a nice (pretty, hot, pretty hot) stranger with a deep voice and cute smile but unfortunately didn’t catch his name.

 

After struggling with the lock, he took his books out and was surprised to see a little handwritten note, purple paper neatly plied to make a star.

 

“ _just as the stars shine in the dark, so do you._

_Please take care of yourself, eat a lot too. your smile is the cutest, my favorite._

_Have a good day_

_J. “_

 

Oh wow. Taehyun embarrassed, took the notes and kept it carefully in a notebook. Of course, he wasn’t going to throw it away, unlike all the populars people, it was his first time getting a cute note.

He couldn’t help but smile, thinking about him shining in the dark, and how the citations fitted his powers so well. The identity of the person who wrote it, was still a mystery, Taehyun was happy nonetheless. 

Honestly, he felt pathetic to be so happy over something so little, but sometimes the little things mattered the most. 

 

At lunch, after throwing a longing look to the outside tables, all empty, he sat with the team. They were surrounded by the ones he hated, but the others made it worth it. He felt cosy and comfortable in the sweater, not caring about the looks, his neck again.

Surprisingly, Yeonjun sat next to him, making him tense. The older had his leather jacket on top of a white shirt, whit ripped black jeans, and black boots. The earnings and piercings finished the look nicely. 

 

His shoulders relaxed after looking up and seeing Yeonjun throw him a greasy wink. If he had his head up, he would have saw Mark, sat directly in their sight, making teasing faces (the damn purple sweater) , wiggly eyebrows, as discreetly as Mark Lee could manage, but still with a worried glint in his eyes. Such a caring person, lacking at being subtle but, Yeonjun wasn’t easy to fluster anyway.

 

Taehyun, looking at his tray, moved the food around with his fork. Thinking about the note, _take care of yourself, eat well._ After a moment, he picked up a piece of chicken and ate it. It wasn’t bad, he didn’t felt like throwing up for now. Still lost in the words of the notes, he picked up another. And another, under the surprised gaze of Yeonjun, he ate a good portion of his plate.

 

Finally coming back to reality, he didn’t miss the way Yeonjun smiled to himself, looking at the sun, looking bright orange on the blue background.

 

* * *

 

_~Two Months later~_

 

☀︎

 

**Mood - Nap of a star - TXT**

 

For Kai, the past months had been the most eventful of his entire life. You could think what was taking most of his time was classes. But of course not, things weren’t that simple.

 

What was taking most of his time and energy was Choi Soobin. Or precisely thinking about Soobin.

 

Even after Yeonjun rode the book certifying him and Taehyun soulmates, he still wasn’t sure of his feelings, Kai didn’t blame him. They were both damaged by life, but at least they looked like their relationship might be getting somewhere.

 

But him and Soobin ? Not really. Oh well, in term of feelings, and _i like him I’m going to die, don’t cry._ It certainly evolved. It gave him so much anxiety, he knew he couldn’t hold it much longer.

 

Late in the afternoon, he finally got out of bed, dried his cheeks and eyes, put on a smile and headed to the practice room. He usually was a ball of sunshine, but as the actual weather, winter seemed to take place in his heart.

Fuck, was love supposed to be that painful? 

 

As he made his way to the practice room, he thought about all of their interactions from the very beginning, knowing his actions will have impact, if he had the audacity to stop hoping and clear things.He wanted to be able to do more than just a friend, be more than just a friend. All the memories of their hang outs came back. 

* * *

 

When they had an ice cream on the beach, smiling and laughing at Soobin for being so silly. Laughing when ice cream got everywhere on his shirt, Kai patting Soobin tummy for reassurance. When Soobin left said “date” to go see “somonene”, living Kai alone.

 

He wasn’t mad at the elder, it must have been an emergency, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of Soobin leaving because of him. Or going back to that girl, this bit-

 

Nah he wasn’t going to say it, even if he kept a straight face (rare thing huh?;) while Soobin told him the story, he cried himself to sleep that night, with Soobin a few meters away, sleeping peacefully.

 

He felt so hurt for Soobin, to know someone used him, that this someone couldn’t see how amazing Soobin was, that _Soobin_ couldn’t see how amazing _he was, how amazing he is._

 

Kai cried because Soobin looked like glass when talking, speaking in soft tones, like he was too afraid to break. Kai cried because he was the one picking the pieces up, sleeping with Soobin, making him laugh, anything to made him smile, hisperfect smile.

 

Kai cried because no matter how hard he tried he still wanted Soobin, much more than a friend, and he still saw Soobin hurt from his others relationship. He wanted to show, to prove him that love could also be beautiful and sincere, honest, peacefull.

 

A week ago on the rooftop, Kai actually thought that it was it. The day when they became more than friends. He felt disgusting because there was no way Soobin didn’t knew. No way.Everyone seemed to know more or less, especially Taehyun and Yeonjun who were strangely good at reading people. Strangely good together. Anyway, he was never good at bottling his feelings up. 

 

So he didn’t. He was a very cheerful and fun person, but his smile could only hide so much. He didn’t shine as bright anymore and it wouldn’t take long before someone other than Tae-Jun would notice.

 

Sited, on an embroidered plaid, the sun was barely visible. The littles lanterns made everything look like a movie. And as he looked at Soobin, Kai thought it was pretty close to that.

Soobin looked unreal under the low light, dimples and bright smile on display only for Kai to see. Soobin _was simply unreal._

He felt his heart hurt, so much, he wanted Soobin so much. He wanted to know he was okay, make him smile, laugh, buy him bread, do anything. One day Soobin said he felt frozen inside, Kai would do anything just to give him a little of his sunshine.

 

And maybe it was the case, Soobin seemed fine, so much happier than before. A little part of him wanted to be the reason of it, but he was a reasonable person.

 

Honestly, it still hurts so much. When Soobin, after cuddling him, and giving him that look. The one he always had wherever he was near him, an unreadable gaze, like he didn’t knew what to think. Maybe he didn’t knew.

Stopping on his tracks, he closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. It had been a week, but it felt like forever. He continued, not wanting to break down in front of everyone. He wasn’t ashamed of his feelings, he had the right to, you’re allowed to, he thought. He still didn’t want to talk about them though. 

 

The sun had set, and Soobin was still giving him. From how close he was, he counted his eyelashes. Soobin had a defined but still indefinitely soft. Kai gripped the blanket hard, feelings his hands shake from the nerves.

He trusted Soobin, probably too much.

Carefully, afraid to break the silence, the bubble where the two seemed to be, Soobin passed his hands on Kai’s cheeks. He had a fond look now , and muttered a soft “cute”. Kai didn’t move, blink or breathed. The look in Soobin eyes made him want to cry, so much fondness. But he wanted love. 

 

Then after a while of silent staring and some talking, Soobin said it. “If I liked someone I’d tell them you know. Well I would want to, but I’d be bad at it. I...”, they had been talking about relationship, and were Soobin winced thinking of his past ones, Kai felt desperate.

 

Because he didn’t see himself with anyone else, he couldn’t imagine himself liking, loving someone else that much. Loving so hard the feelings made you want to throw up, every interaction making your heart flutter. Truly, Soobin had really ruined him for anyone else. 

 

Even if feeling like that and pretend Soobin felt the same, a part of him knew he wouldn’t gave up. That he would let himself fall for Soobin to rise, he would smile for Soobin even if he couldn’t for anyone else. That he would gave his time, sleep, happiness. For the elder, he would gave everything up, if that could made him happy.

 

The wind started to blow, and Kai wanted to jump from the building after hearing Soobin say that. Not that he hoped the other liked him back, but clearly he was going to stay a friend.

“ _Really no one ? But. You’re really great kai. I’m sure. I’m.” Soobin looked up, conflicted. “I’m sure someone is going to treat you like you deserve one day. You’ll find a girlfriend and you’ll be happy. Of course you will”._ Despite the reassuring tone Soobin had, he looked like he was in pain, clearly trying to smile. Kai thought Soobin must be pitying him. For always been alone, no relationship, just one or two kiss.

 

The girlfriend part was the worst, did he really looked straight ? Was it Soobin telling him to give up on the idea, the stupid idea of him and Kai dating. After that, the conversation changed, and something in the air too. They parted ways, Soobin looking strange, guilty almost.

 

As Kai was turning away, he heard Soobin say “you know...” the older looked so conflicted, “I don’t love her anymore. I know now, it wasn’t love. Not real one.”

He was speechless. Why was he even telling him that. He tried to leave, opening the door, but Soobin pushed it closed. Great, another proof of his incredible strength. The older looked at him in the eyes, “I’m serious you know”. At that, Kai wanted to scream “I’m serious about me letting you break my heart too” but he kept quiet, gaze on the floor. 

 

Soobin was still looking at him, trying to find something, then backed away. Swallowing hardly, Kai answered in his best happy voice. He was so good at pretending, Taehyun was right he should have been an actor.

 

“Oh. That's good. I’m happy for you. To know you’re over it. For you finding love. I hope you’ll be happy with this person, make her happy okay ? If you need to talk I’m here. Don’t only show things, sometimes words are great too.” Was he really giving Soobin relationship advice, for the sake of someone else ? For a second he wondered if he could handle the idea of Soobin with someone. He knew he would stay anyway.

“I’ll,” Soobin smiled, sad almost,” I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you Kai.” After this Kai fled, faster than the wind. 

 

He had done it to himself, but was he supposed to keep pretending forever. Oh my god, sliding down on his bathroom floor, he felt himself torn, it hurt like hell, more than anything before. The thought of Soobin with someone else, reducing him to pining from afar, to stop enjoying selfishly Soobin attention made him want to die.

Water filled his eyes, he clutched at his chest. His whole body was shacking from the dry sobs. What was he supposed to do now ? Avoid Soobin ? And act like he wasn’t missing him? Acting normal ? Where does he go from there. 

 

 **To : taehyunnie** 🐣

 

_Help. I, if you’re not occupied, please, dorms._

 

After a second, Kai added,

 

_It’s soobin._

 

Why was he even doing it to himself ? He liked to suffer. He waited for an answer, alone locked in the bathroom. After a while, an answer arrived.

 

 **From : taehyunnie** 🐣

 

_Me and Yeonjun will be there in five. I havebread. Cuddle night ahead._

 

Even now, Kai smiled while crying. His friends were the best. The mention of bread made him felt queasy, but he waited anyway. He had gotten really close to Yeonjun, the older telling him little, but letting show a lot. But Yeonjun was a person of words, he just kept quiet. He hoped he would be able to warm up to others too. Taehyun was truly a special case for Yeonjun. Something was there, but not even Kai really knew what it was. The two had to figure it out on their own.

 

As the thought of the little horned boy, hand in hand with a taller person, with large wings, he smiled and stopped crying. They would be great together. At least, no matter what, he had these two, and Beomgyu too. The following morning, Kai cried for the last time this week. Yeonjun was there every night with him, a silent presence, a reassuring one.

* * *

 

 

It had been a week since he had last held a real conversation with Soobin. A week since he had really slept. He still smiled, and still trusted and loved Soobin to the moon and the infinite. Even if he was anxious, he still trusted Soobin, and would never have the strength to hate him.

 

If any one noticed the change no one brought it up, not even Soobin. Kai was devastated to see he couldn’t do well without Soobin. How was he supposed to handle separation, rejection ?

Swallowing a sob, he wondered how it was even possible to be so deep in it after two months. 

He had really endured enough, resisting the urges to say i like you, or do way way worse in situation, tried his best not to stare at sweaty Soobin. He had always been the one initiating skinship, Soobin acting more like a doting brother, but that didn’t stop him from falling. Being in love was the most amazing feeling and he knew, he would miss it. The stares, Soobin's voice, the soft whispers during training.

 

He knew, that the memories would never fade, Soobin will never fade. Kai liked to write lyrics with Beomgyu , and as Taehyun unconsciously drew Yeonjun all the time, he knew all the next songs were going to talk about the elder. Kai could literally feel himself fade away, at the thought of being rejected, forgotten, not enough for Soobin.

 

He knew he would still feel Soobin touch even after it faded, like a faint touch of the wind, that the memories would be enough to fall in love all over again. Still hear Soobin talking, even when the words weren’t there anymore. He would feel it all.

 

All the good moments engraved in him, like poems from the prettiest book ever written. Even after they would be apart, when Soobin wouldn’t talk to him, that he would still be longing for his presence, wondering if all the magic memories were real.

 

Now, he was going to sleep without protest, because there, Soobin wanted him too. There, he was drying his tears, and told him everything was going to be okay, and they would be happy.

He wrote of all them, because he didn’t want to forget, how he had felt, like he was invincible, like he was eternal.

 

Even in a hundred years, his heart would still beat for Soobin. For his silliness, personality, expressive face... even when his mind would forgot it, his heart would not.

 

Memories of Soobin, were like shining stars, that were never meant to fade. His love for Soobin was probably never meant to fade either.

 

Kai would miss it all, but he missed himself more. He promised himself, that he would kept every good moment, every feeling for a long time. He didn’t want to be sad for ever, he didn’t want to waste tears anymore. If Kai was a bulb light, then it was second away from going out.

 

Where was he going to go without Soobin ? He hated himself for loving someone in such a depending way. It wasn’t healthy to be so in love really. A little part of him, reminded him, that even knowing he would just end up being rejected, he would re do everything again anyway. Kai had always been the type to live, to act and assume, instead of being passive.

 

Of course he wasn’t her. As Beomgyu described her briefly, under the worried eyes of Taehyun, she was everything he wasn’t. A girl, on top of that. He wasn’t her, never will, and wasn’t willing to change, not even for love. He was hopeless, but he had a little self preservation left.

 

Lost in his thought, he didn’t saw he had been in front of the practice room for already five minutes. Cursing himself for looking like a weirdo, body swallowed in his favorite hoodie, three size to big, he quickly texted Taehyun. 

 

 **To : Yeonjun’s other half** 🐣🌙

 

 _Good luck with the first training session with bad boy Taehyunnie. Remember what Beomgyu said, you’re good enough no matter what others say. I’m sure it will go okay!Kisses , my favorite baby chick (_ づ￣ _³_ ￣ _)_ づ 💛

 

Sighting, he looked at the screen, he smiled at the contact name, after hearing Yeonjun ramble about how Taehyun was his supposed soulmate, both of them too awkward to talk about it. Poor boys didn’t even knew each other, and if they even liked each other at all (but by the way of Yeonjun’s talking, Yeonjun knew the answer, just didn’t admitted it, which was fine.)

Kai had laughed and said they completed each other, if Taehyun was a demon, then Yeonjun was his angel and vice versa. Beomgyu, had fervently agreed while cuddling Kai dolphin plushie, the nerve of this boy really. So much had happened since then. 

Then he added:

 

 **To : Yeonjun’s other half** 🐣🌙

 

_I accepted Soobin offer to meet up. I’m fucked, I kept thinking about all the happy moments. When he held my hands because I was scared of the sea, how he always gave me his lunch when I was hungry, the little pats on my head, the fact that he remembered my favorite songs and movies, that he still listened even when I talked too much. I  ._

_I’ll be at the dorm. Come see me if you feel like it._

 

_I love you !_

 

Instantly, like Taehyun had knew he was going to text, the answer was there. It was so Taehyun.

 

 **From : Yeonjun’s other half** 🐣🌙

 

_Thank you. I’m short on time so I’ll just say, that I’m sorry for you Kai. But you now, sometime bad things are better than they seem at first. I’m talking from experience :00_

 

 **To : Yeonjun’s other half** 🐣🌙

 

_Yeah. If you say so._

_I’m sorry for myself too Taehyunnie._

 

**_..._ **

 

Kai looked up, took a deep breath, and pushed the door after putting his iPhone in his pocket. He smiled sadly, he still believed in Soobin no matter what. Unfortunately he didn’t see the others messages. He was determined, held his head high, and entered the room.

 

 **From : Yeonjun’s other half** 🐣🌙

 

_You know, I’ll be there. I’m sure Yeonjun will be too, no matter what happens._

_I’ll put a cute smiley for courage!_

໒ _(_ ♥ ◡ ♥ _)_ ७

 

 **From : Yeonjun’s other half** 🐣🌙

 

_Kai ? Kai ???_

 

 **From : Yeonjun’s other half** 🐣🌙

 

_It’ll be okay, you’ll be okay I’m sure of it. We’re going to be fine, that’s what you always said._

_I think, I’ll need advice too tonight. I’ll be there if you need it. Good luck too Ningning._

 

 **From : Yeonjun’s other half** 🐣🌙

 

_Oh and Kai ? I know you’re not reading anymore but._

_Hey_

_I love you too._

* * *

 

 

**Mood: Our Summer - TXT**

 

He entered the room, and put his things away. They talked normally, Kai wondered how it was even possible for him to smile, but Soobin what was made him shine, what put winter away. Soobin was sweet, warm and soft, bright and hot, incredibly beautiful, just like summer.

 

Soobin was Kai’s summer, even when winter was there.

 

They trained a little, Kai had gotten really good, he was proud and Soobin seemed to be to. After an hour they stopped, because one of the girls had to ask Soobin advice on a project. He kept muttering to himself _you’ll be alright, you’ll try to be happy again, you’ll try again, again, and again._

 

Kai couldn’t take it anymore, his feelings overflowing without control. Kai knew he had to get used to the idea of losing him.Tears blurred his vision as he stared at Soobin, memorizing his face, dimples, big eyes. The boy was beautiful.

 

How would he react, if Kai told him he loved him ? Would he laugh ? Be disgusted? Or tell him “i love you too, you’re my best friend Nigning”? All of them were possible and bad too.

 

So, when after practice, Soobin said “my Ning Ning” in a soft voice, Kai pushed him away. He wanted to cry, to forget it, to stop feeling like it, to shoutat him, _why are you doing this if you don’t meant it ?_

 

He couldn’t miss the look of hurt on the boy face, looking worried as he furrowed his eyebrows. Kai wanted to kiss the frown away, to take him in his arms and tell him he was okay. He wanted Soobin safe and happy, but he couldn’t do it.

 

The rain was pouring outside, drowning everything. The sky was crying too, and Kai knew that summer, was over.

 

“Are you okay ? You’re shaking d-did I did something wrong ?” His voice was shaking and he kept trying to touch Kai, who was backing away now. “Please Kai tell me what’s wrong, you’re being weird lately,I’ll do anything” he was on the verge of tears and Kai closed his eyes not wanting to see Soobin sad because of him.

 

_I’m sorry, Kai wanted to say, I’m sorry for loving you, I’ll do anything, I love you but I can’t anymore._

 

“I’ll do anything, Kai j-just say something please, please”, his voice barely a whisper now.

 

He opened his eyes and oh, Soobin looked pretty, big eyes wet with tears, inches away from him. His throat was closed, the words choked up, he was suffocating with sadness. As tears started to fall down on his cheeks, he though that dying, choked up by his feelings, like pretty flowers suffocating him, wasn’t the worst way to die. He could get lost in Soobin’s ocean eyes, the ones he loved so much.

 

“I’m sorry, i am, I can’t pretend anymore, please let me go”, his voice was shaking, and Kai wanted to be strong, to explain himself, but couldn’t.

 

_Please let me let you go._

 

So without waiting, he pushed Soobin away, avoiding his eyes, ran across the arena, took his bags, and got out. The rain soaked him instantly, at least he wasn’t crying alone. The sky was crying with him too.

He stopped, In hope of letting the rain wash the sadness away. Footsteps and shouts could be heard, but he couldn’t move. 

 

“What the fuck are you doing Kai! Come back here, you’re going to die with this weather, come back, you- we- you don’t have to talk to me, please”, Soobin looked desperate, his voice cracking and shaking.

 

The two starred at his other, under the heavy rain, the sky pitch black.

 

“What are you doing to me? I shouldn’t feel like that huh ?” Soobin muttered to himself. Then louder, “ Why are you running away Kai? Please explain”.

 

Kai could only laugh, “we’re friends right?” , and Soobin looked surprised, “of course we are!”

 

So that was it, “Yeah we’re friends, just friends, and that the problem!”, the other boy was looking at him in pure shock, “I- you- I don’t”

 

Kai knew it wasn’t nice of him to dump his feelings on him like that, but he did anyway. “You know why, because i like you! _I like you._ But I’m just your friend, your cute dongsaeng, and I knew it. But i let it anyway, falling for you even when I knew I would never be like that girl, i can’t take it anymore, I’m begging you, let me let you-“

 

Suddenly a strong pair of arms were around him, and a warm lips of lips met his own. Kai was frozen for a second, and then relaxed. Kissing Soobin didn’t felt magical, or like fireworks in the movies, but sweet and warm, like summer. It felt like falling in love a little deeper, the kiss soft, full of feelings. 

The kiss started chaste, innocent but was full on tongue by now, Soobin holding Kai against him.

 

When one of them had to get air, they pulled away. Foreheads touching, looking at each other, the rain around them, only seeing in other.

 

“I’m in love with you” barely audible, so Soobin scrunched his nose, looking silly and say it louder, “ _I’m in love with you”._ And turned beet red just after saying it.

 

After a minute of silence the older started to back away. “ oh I- you like me ?Right ? I didn’t want to force you I- “, Soobin was full on rambling by now, still holding him in his arms, warming him in the cold.

 

Smiling, Kai stopped him. “I, of course I do pabo. I like the way you wink at me every time I look at you, your smile with your dimples, your handsome face, attractive body, did you even know how hard It was for me to not stare all the time? I like your bad jokes, your love for food, your sweet voice, everything, _I’m in love with you too”._

There was so much fondness in his voice, Kai felt high on his feelings. Tears of pure happiness were running down his face, joining the rain.

 

Even if the sun wasn’t shining, Kai was, and the smiles him and Soobin wore, were bright enough to light the world up.

And Soobin kissed him, slowly, saying sweets things, “ you’re beautiful Kai”, “I was just scared of getting hurt again” more kisses, “ you were never my friend, never”, “so much more than that”. 

 

He was sure they hugged for hours, under the hard rain, enjoying each other, sayings sweet things and “I love you”. 

 

And as Soobin was holding him, looking at him like he was the sun, his sun, Kai could feel summer start all over again. 

 

☾

 

At night, when Taehyun, walking behind Beomgyu, who had come get him after his session with Yeonjun (which was eventful to say the least), received a photo of the two smiling, with the caption:

 

 **From : ningning** ☀️💜

 

_the sun has now found his other half, I’m so happy I could die. Pretty sure my soul ascended heaven! Oh and thank you for the messages! I’ll see you tomorrow, you’ll tell me everything I hope._

(っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) bye, love you lots !:33

 

Taehyun knew things were going to be okay for Kai. He had his suspicions about Soobin’s feelings but didn’t said anything. He had learned with Beomgyu, to read people quite well.

The scream of happiness from Beomgyu reasoned inside their little room, so excited he started to speak in dialect, his voice deeper than before. 

 

“Oh my god !? They’re going to be so happy! Sincere love is the best !! My life just made complete sense !” Of course theboth of them were laughing, especially after Beomgyu started singing loves songs at full volume.

 

After a while, exhausted, Taehyun promised Beomgyu to tell him about his life in the morning. Laying on Beomgyu’s bed the two had took the habit of sleeping together when they felt like it.

 

“So were still both single you know what that means Taehyun ?” Beomgyu said in a deep voice, laid down with his hands under his head on his back, face turned toward Taehyun, a smirk on his face. Beomgyu turned fully, “That means we can f-“

 

“ that means we ugly bro” Taehyun cutting him off, turning bright red under the attention. Beomgyu was a dangerous person, good luck to his future partners.

The two laughed loudly again, but after Taehyun seemed to get really agitated.

 

“I don't understand Beomgyu!” Taehyun was saying, “you’re pretty funny, smart, and really attractive and hot ! How are _you still single?”._

 

Beomgyu just sighted, “Honestly, you have a point. I think I’m just overqualified.”

 

∞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it there, thank you! As you can see, Sookai got their things together for the better. the time was quite necessary, to make things advance, next chapter will be lots of Taehyun and Yeonjun, and a little of Beomgyu (who isn't apparently going to be alone, because guess what nct dream has seven members (mark will always be in dream in my head :0), should i do that ? tell me, i'm not sure!).  
> I'm also probably going to start another story, but with an NCT dream ship after this (or at the same time, if i give up on school), because i don't gringe that much at my writing anymore :") Oh i also hope the Kai part wasn't too sad.  
> Take care of yourself, and be happy :3


	7. Blue orangeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened during the three months gap, Tae-jun pining after each other and Beomgyu being a brat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for not updating sooner, university is kicking my ass and I lost motivation. This is my favorite chapter so far, the best for me, I hope you’ll enjoy it too ! Thanks for reading ;)

Chapter 7

 

🌸

 

His smile lasted all night, still there when he and Taehyun woke up in the morning. Even the alarm, blasting full force couldn’t erase it. See yesterday, Kai and Soobin got together.

 

Well, they probably hadn’t talked it out yet, but they are so in love it was literally disgusting. At least Beomgyu and Taehyun seemed to thought so. They had been pining after each other for what looked like forever, and finally got their things together.

 

The two roommates recalled all the embarrassing stories while getting ready for school, after eating breakfast, a sugary one like any good student.

Like that time, when Soobin has gotten pushed in the pool, entirety wet, white shirt translucent as he made his way to Kai, flipping his hair back. The younger boy had looked close to an aneurysm, because smiley wet Soobin was a good sight. Everyone had been starring, so Kai smiled at Soobin and patted his stomach. Beomgyu couldn’t contain his laugher, could they be more obvious ?

 

He discovered that yes they could, after seeing them feed each other, taking photos, cuddle, but even then, none made a move. Thursday night, laying down in Soobin room, Beomgyu had wanted explanations.

 

If the talk had started light, Beomgyu teasing the hell out of Soobin, the mood was sad later. Soobin talked slowly, looking like he had needed to get all out for a long time. How he was afraid to ruin their friendship, how the past relationship made him insecure. For hours, Beomgyu listened, a smile in his face, but deep inside he had been worried, so worried.

 

Because even if Soobin was strong, he wasn’t unbreakable like Yeonjun seemed to be, capable of surviving to most situation. No, Soobin was brave, but not brave enough for love and a lot of feelings, and all he could say, looking blankly at the ceiling was, “love is scary as fuck”. The both of them silently agreed to let it for now, the subject a little too personal. He had seen Soobin cry too much for love already.

 

So he was absolutely ecstatic when the news came, his wig was snatched. Deep down, relief and happiness was all he could feel, and he texted Soobin to say it. Yeonjun apparently knew too, if him teleporting in the room at 7 in the morning, without scowling for once was any indication.

 

The three had almost missed their first class, because of him. Well he argued that it wasn’t his fault, he was never late, but Taehyun had flicked both of them on the forehead, “You pabo ! I can’t teleport or speed run, I’m already late!”.

 

He was surprised, pissed Taehyun was a rare sight, a hot sight, he whispered in Yeonjun’s ear, before running for his life.

 

When he entered the school, chatting seemed to go down, people whispering after him, waving, admiring. He was used to it, but it was getting tiring now.

See, in only two months, a lot of things changed for Beomgyu.

 

One was having Taehyun as the roommate. The boy had been nothing but charming, if not a little too quiet. But he could deal with quiet, and was always so pleasantly surprised to see the other smile, and laugh silently, or his gaping mouth every time Beomgyu flirted with him (and Beomgyu gaping at him when Taehyun flirted back ). His life had became so much happier.

 

Going home meant seeing Taehyun now, deep in a book or drawing. It meant soft talking, and a lot of laugher. He madea real friend for once, and if Soobin and Yeonjun were his brothers, Taehyun was gaining this title too.

 

Because the other, who looked tinier despite not being that tiny (“ the shoulders” once said Soobin solemnly, “it’s always the shoulders”), was protecting Beomgyu like he protected Kai, silently but always ready to help. The two talked a whole lot in two month, Beomgyu even understood Taehyun fashion sense now.

 

The boy loved all the colors of the rainbow, and dressed exactly like it, but in a stylish/boyish/cute way. It was surprising to see them get along so well, when on paper, the two were kind of different. Beomgyu favorite color was pink, and everyone knew pink and orange were a good match.

 

Last year the loneliness had been a part of his routine. There are only so much things fake friends can do, and it’s not like he was going to spend more time with them anyway. Soobin was busy with the administration and Yeonjun. Well Yeonjun had dance, practice, and Mark. So yeah, last year was a bit grey.

 

Taehyun, and Kai by the same occasion, had changed his boring routine. Now, Taehyun was home, even if Beomgyu doesn’t have the guts to tell him. Funny right ? Popular flirty boy, being shy ? You couldn’t blame him, no one as ever told him I love you except Soobin, and Yeonjun maybe once. But he never said it back, he was more a man of gesture than words. And Taehyun was like that too, so it worked quite well.

 

But still, at some point, he would tell Taehyun all of this. How happy he is now, not just on the surface. For now, little actions and Flirty teasing would do.

 

 

Two, was Tae-jun. Well, more like their relationship had changed. At first Yeonjun had been so busy, no one could see him except in group training and in the dorms, sometimes really late. So everyone was worried. Well Taehyun wasn’t, or didn’t seem to be. Somehow he seemed detached of the situation. But Beomgyu couldn’t be fooled.

 

After one night, when Kai had read that book in the library, and showed the both of them, that they were soulmates, things became... Awkward. The two couldn’t look at each other in the eyes, and while that seemed pretty fun, it got to the point that Taehyun crashed into the pool because he didn’t want to look up. Ridiculous really.

 

And still. Some nights he would hear the two, talking quietly at night in the bathroom, or in Taehyun bed. He thought he had imagined it at first, but the second night he knew Yeonjun had teleported there. The hushed whispers and silent crying made his heart ache, the sadness was felt even in his sleep. But he never mentioned it, and it seemed like they didn’t talk about it either. What a weird way of doing things, Beomgyu didn’t work like that.

 

Love was never his thing after all. But flirting was, for the pleasure of everyone who ever laid eyes on him. Taehyun had understood it in the early days, and had somehow found the energy and confidence to flirt back. Which, Confident Taehyun was quite the sight. Quite hot. He told Yeonjun so, and the face he made was worth living all this years.

 

Especially, after getting chased with a lighted candle, (his hair was on fire, Soobin had three mental breakdown, a fun night) because he had the audacity to say, “What do you think? I’m irresistible, no one could ever, my charm is fine as fuck. I’m serving looks, Beomgyu BIG SEXY. Even Taehyun said so.”, Yeonjun seemed to perk up at that.

 

And, then “If you don’t want Taehyun Yeonjun I wi-“, Beomgyu put his hands on Yeonjun’s mouth who seemed to have a salty comeback in stock,” I swear to god I will date him if you don’t, he’s fuckingcute”.

 

“Shut up Choi fucking Beomgyu! Come back here you little garden spade” and the two started to fight, one laughing and the other annoyed to the max. Soobin sighted then.

 

If Beomgyu knew how deep Yeonjun’sfeelings ran, and how insecure and perplexed he was about them, this type of joke wouldn’t be made. But unlike Soobin he was no mind reader, so he didn’t knew.

 

“U PLAIN BAGEL, you won’t DATE HIM UNDERSTOOD”, Yeonjun was now hitting Beomgyu with snow balls, in the mid summer. How convenient.

 

“Damn, i felt that disappointment in my soul”, Soobin said, an amused smile on his face.

 

So yeah, the two had that weird tension going on, and loved to stare at the other when they thought no one else was looking. Beomgyu hoped the two would work it out, clearly a lot was happening but a few was said.

 

That’s why, when he came to pick up Taehyun after his first little session with Yeonjun he had been completely shocked. Not only Taehyun was laughing, not silently, he had the audacity to do it loudly and Yeonjun looked at him like he was the only thing that ever mattered. And maybe he was, Beomgyu wouldn’t know.

 

But the reason of the laugher was more surprising, Yeonjun had been trying to do aegyo while the two were seated on the floor. Of course, Beomgyu knew Yeonjun could be a pouty baby, he had the face for it, but he rarely showed it, only to his friends. So, to see him do it only for Taehyun, only to make Taehyun smile, was surprising. And really interesting.

 

After a while, he had coughed, and the two immediately acted like nothing happened, Taehyun slapping his arms when he wiggled his eyebrows. After saying goodbye, (a weird, low “see you take care” to Yeonjun was said), Beomgyu wondered exactly how much he didn’t knew about those two.

 

He wouldn’t question it, Taehyun had gained so much confidence and seemed perfectly fitted for the popular pretty boy life. Of course, inside insecurity was still running deep, but at least now he was quite sure of himself. So Beomgyu didn’t talk about it, everything was getting better, he wouldn’t disturb it.

 

After all, Yeonjun and Taehyun were fated to be together weren’t they ? Nothing to worry about then.

 

 

Three, his hair. Like that, this seems stupid, but see, dying his hair black, or rather re dying his hair black meant a lot for him. Originally the black hair had been a thing to make his parents mad, the dark style too.

 

“It’s not a phase mom” was his mantra for all his years of high school. Needless to say that the morning he got to the hall with his new hair, he created a riot. Hundreds of people were pushing and screaming to try to see him. He was sure he saw a girl faint. Wild.

 

So after disturbing the entire school because of his incredible hotness, old Beomgyu was back. Well not the one who tried in vain to gain the attention of his parents, even if it was anger. Not the one who felt alone and empty all the time, because he truly was.

 

Nor the confident one, the one who didn’t care about popularity was back.

 

And god. It felt so fucking good. He didn’t go to Brittany’s birthday, even if it was the biggest party of the year, and the “coolest” people were here. He didn’t even lie, “sorry I can’t, I don’t want to”, with his usual charming smile.

 

He didn’t pass three hours in front of the mirror now, to see if he looked good enough, perfect enough. He woke up with Taehyun, rays of sunshine peeking through the blinds, and he felt it now, the calm felling, the slight tremor, the excitation inside of him. He was no genius, but he knew that he was the happiest he had been in years.

 

Originally, he wasn’t the one who needed help. But they helped anyway, by completing him, by not giving a fuck, and by making him realize he just needed them. His friends. That’s it.

 

He didn’t need to fake a smile, to go on a date with Wendy just because it would have consequences if he said no (at first “dating” was fun, except when people tried to kiss him. That wasn’t- gross yeah gross.) It was over. To say yes to everything, the reputation, being perfect. It was over.

 

Now, Beomgyu would be himself, and people would have to love him anyway. Jaemin seemed like he would love him too. Oh, because Beomgyu managed to get the hottest and kindest boyfriend in the middle of this mess. A smooth and talented man I tell you.

 

As he entered his class, no one waiting to say hi, or just trash talk the ones who were less “powerful” (but probably better persons in this case), he felt it again. He wanted to dance and sing, he felt free.

 

So he sat down, got his books, his textbook, and started to write things in it, his favorite songs, little things, about Taehyun and Kai...

 

He wrote, because he didn’t want to forget, even in a thousand years, how happy he was now.

 

 

🌙

 

 

Three months ? Short for a lifetime, you’d tell me. As he was walking next to Yeonjun, trying to resist the temptation to look at him, Taehyun felt like ten years had gone by.

 

He cursed himself when he tripped into someone, “I’m so sorry I didn’t see”, even if it would have been more accurate to say, I was thinking again.

 

See now. Taehyun was a thoughtful person. And intelligent. So for him to be blocked on something was rare. But he thought about it all the time, about him all the time.

 

Damn if Kai even knew how lost he was, how he would have needed answers, a reassurance, he would have been worried. Probably cuddle him while trying out a new aeygo. He sighted, passing his hands on his face, and opened his lockers.

 

And without a surprise it was there again. The note. The notes, he received everyday, blue papers, with little messages, cute ones, poetic ones. And Taehyun hated it.

 

He hated that someone he didn’t even knew, had the power of making him flustered and blush like a tomato. To make his heart skip a beat every morning, this person didn’t had the right to. The audacity.

 

But now, hundreds of people knew his name, looked at him, tried to talk to him. Apparently, because of his looks and powers Taehyun was now popular. Well as far as it could go, when he still acted like he was invisible except with TXT and Renjun hyung. 

 

So he was perplexed, who could be the authors of all of these cute blue notes? Anyone, who was able to see that he wasn’t as confident as he made himself looks like. He hated it.

 

So he never mentioned it, not even to Kai. He kept the notes inside of his locker, in a little box. And he wouldn’t admit the fact that he rode the notes when he was feeling down, anxiety crushing him down, when he just wanted to disappear. He would read, and feel better, and he hated it.

 

Hate was a strong word, and Taehyun knew the feeling was foreign to him. Just because of his powers. You couldn’t gain the ability to talk to the dead and control them without some little inconvenient.

 

He gritted his teeth, trying to will down his blush and crumbled star shaped note, putting it in his lockers carelessly. Kang Taehyun wouldn’t be easily fooled, not today.

But even now, he still thought about it. The notes and Yeonjun.

 

I found you

in sad songs,

the sound of the rain,

sunsets,

Sundays,

smiles,

and all

the small things

 

-J

 

———————————————————

 

He knew he was fucked the day he started to realize the notes, or whatever feelings they were meant to show, made him think of Yeonjun. So not only he was cheating on the notes writer, but he was starting to feel things. Too much things.

 

The dictionary said it was “a serious infatuation, likely called love”. Taehyun said fuck the dictionary. He wasn’t in love or falling in love at that. He was just affectionate, like always. (No he was not and he knew it). Denial was the best solution when angered.

 

If it doesn’t burn a little then

what’s the point of playing with fire ?

  * J 



 

Yep, Taehyun felt it, the brutal burn of anger and feeling who was threatening to swallow him whole for weeks now. It all started that day at the library. After this, Taehyun couldn’t pretend anymore.

 

The old lady, told Kai to read that book. He found out that Taehyun and Yeonjun were soulmates. The others found out too. Taehyun didn’t.

 

Because on one sleepless night, after wondering why was Yeonjun so different, but so freaking amazing because of it, he quietly got to the library, climbed the window, and found the book. Needless to say, he didn’t learn many things about his powers.

 

Yeonjun was supposed to be a part of him, to understand him perfectly. That night he made the decision to forget the soulmate things, for the better. Even the universe couldn’t push someone like Yeonjun, someone so- so perfectandprettyandsmartandhotandtalentedandjustbeau- . The universe just hasn’t taken in consideration Taehyun, who was anything boy worth of someone like Yeonjun, and he knew it.

 

Since he had stopped to despite the older boy, he saw it. Why everyone liked him, but especially why he had friends like Beomgyu and Soobin, or even Mark, Lucas or San.

 

He saw, the little gestures he did, how he would lend his jacket, walk on the side of the road, quietly listen and even be goofy or cute. Yes you heard it, Yeonjun could be cute. Like. What the fuck.

 

When he pouted or laughed with his high pitched laugh, or smiled with his eyes crinkled, or when he said “Taehyunieeee”. Fuck Yeonjun was cute, unexpectedly hot and cute, and Taehyun hated that too.

 

Truly, Yeonjun wasn’t perfect. He had flaws, some worse than other. That didn’t stop Taehyun from admiring him, quietly observing the other from his little height. No, no— in fact, it just made him love like him more, that’s why Taehyun knew this wasn’t a stupid crush. It’s not the type of situation where you like someone because they’re amazing and nice and pretty,

 

No, Taehyun was— he was, in deep. Like too deep, drowning in his own feelings, but this time Yeonjun wasn’t here to save him. And a part of him didn’t want to. He wasn’t in love. But he liked the feeling, the tremor of his hands when Yeonjun did something cute, the way his heart would flutter every-time the other laughed. The way he wears his jacket every day.

 

Loving you is harder than

breathing underwater

 

  * J 



 

 

At some point of another, he knew he’ll have to admit that he was in love with Yeonjun (he already thought about it every morning, afternoon, night. Yeonjun was very infuriating). That didn’t sound bad at all, the prophecy was right. But being in love with someone who’ll never love you back did sound bad. Rejection would have destroyed him, so keeping to himself it was.

 

Pushing the door of his locker roughly, Taehyun took off to the practice room, fist clenched, drowned in anger, hate, hatehate—

“It’s just the powers,” The Nurse had said, “you’ll learn to control it. You should talk to your friends”.

 

Taehyun didn’t, in fact talk to his friends. He knew that they wouldn’t judge, would try to help him. But he felt disgusted. The foreign feeling of power power power, making him feel light headed, wasn’t as thrilling as one could think. All he could see was him, losing control, hurting people. Again.

 

He never talked to anyone, not Kai even. But on one night, a month ago, wearing Yeonjun T-shirt, for a semblance of reassurance, to have Yeonjun in the only way he could ever, he broke down.

 

The sadness of the dead, and his own mixed together, made him choke up on the bathroom floor. Pathetic, like always. Crying, like always. Tired, so tired, Taehyun was so tired. It was one of the rare times when he wouldn’t conceal his feelings, didn’t blame himself for feeling.

Oh how he wished. That he wasn’t who he was, for things to be easier, for him to stop thinking for one second, god damn it.

 

The air moved beside him, and suddenly the smell of cinnamon and vanilla hit him. Taehyun knew that smell. it was the smell of safety, strong arms, bold personality, and all the things he didn’t have.

 

Yeonjun tilted up his chin carefully, surprised by the ugly sob Taehyun let out at the touch. How did they always end up on bathrooms floors, he didn’t knew. Trying to say something, but looking more like a gaping fish, Yeonjun had his eyebrows furrowed, face tense.

 

He got up. Taehyun cried harder at that. So that was it, Yeonjun saw how much of a mess Taehyun was, he left. He left him alone, he didn’t stay, he’s never going to stay, not for you, never for you.

 

Loneliness. Taehyun wondered how that was even possible. He had Kai, Soobin, Beomgyu. But Yeonjun. Being without Yeonjun made him feel alone. Like something was missing, like he wasn’t entirely himself without him. This type of thoughts was source of anger, but tonight, only the sadness stayed.

Like the rain sipping trough the roof of a house, Taehyun was frozen to the bone, the usual fire in him long extinct. Soobin was right, ice is way worse than fire.

 

No one

left me needing them

the way you do

 

  * J



 

 

Tears blurred his vision, he wondered how he could let himself be this desperate, this weak. He wanted to tell Yeonjun all the pretty things he was, how he thought about him everywhere, doing everything, singing songs, wishing he could hear them. So Yeonjun could see, that every words he sang was for him, and him only.

 

But Taehyun wasn’t fond of hope, so he was realistic. First of all, Yeonjun liked girls. He didn’t knew a lot about Yeonjun. He knew what coffee he liked, how he scrunch up his nose when he’s upset. He knew how Yeonjun functioned, not who he was. His past, his thoughts, the music he listened late at night. He didn’t knew and Yeonjun never told him. But he knew that Yeonjun was straight. That was enough to stop him from hoping.

 

Second of all, Yeonjun saw him as a... friend, at least he hoped. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, the older probably pitied him more than anything else. Yeonjun was nice, helpful and fun, but so far away at the same time. So icy, so unapproachable. Everyone wanted to be the one who’ll have access, a special place in Yeonjun’s eyes. Taehyun didn’t hope for that either.

 

All hope

I have,

begins

and end

with you

 

  * J 



 

 

Cold hands wiped at his face with a tissue, and he locked eyes with unreadable blue ones. Was that ? Anger ? Sadness ? Worry ? Taehyun had no idea, the mere fact that Yeonjun hasn’t left was extraordinary to him. For minutes, the two stayed there, on the bathroom floor.

Slowly, Taehyun seemed to gain enough strength to sit upright, suddenly aware of his surroundings. Oh god, he looked like a mess. As usual, he didn’t like what he saw in the mirror.

 

Not a word was exchanged, not one, not when Yeonjun gently lifted Taehyun in his arms, enveloping him entirely, feeling solid and unbreakable under him. He cried again. Would Yeonjun hold him even if he wasn’t crying, just for the sake of holding him ? Probably not.

 

Always remember,

my heart hold you

when my arms cannot.

 

  * J



 

 

Yeonjun squeezed him harder, like he wanted to say I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. He whispered reassurances, Taehyun taking it all in stride, feeling horrible for taking Yeonjun’s time and Yeonjun’s love, when he obviously longed for him, for more than friendship. Tonight, he had gained the right to be selfish, to have this, to believe this was okay.

 

Long after, Yeonjun carried him to bed, and climbed inside too, holding onto Taehyun like a lifeline. Taehyun had wanted to ask are you okay ? I’m worried about you. Quietly intertwining his fingers with Yeonjun’s, silence got the better of him. He figured that maybe, maybe Yeonjun needed someone too.

 

When the sun peeked trough the blinds, Yeonjun was long gone, but Taehyun could still smell cinnamon and vanilla days after.

(And if he kept the pillow case with him every night, face in it, bathing in the scent.

You smell like love, Taehyun thought. Well. No one needed to know that.)

 

Next morning no one mentioned it, not Beomgyu who surprisingly stayed asleep during the whole ordeal. Yeonjun didn’t mention it either. But he came back. He came back when Taehyun felt like his thoughts were too loud for him, when he felt like giving in...

 

Yeonjun always came back, always stayed, always knew. He doubted he could ever pay him back. How Yeonjun was able to know how he felt was a mystery, but he had given up understanding the whole mystery that is Yeonjun long ago. He’d rather enjoy it.

 

So Taehyun never had the chance to say thank you, Not wanting to break the sort of relationship the two had. He felt better with Yeonjun by his side, but his heart ached with every look and every soft touch, for more, more moremore.

 

But he tried to say it in other ways. In buying Yeonjun coffee, thanking him with a bright smile, listening to his ideas at practice. Worrying because Yeonjun looked exhausted. Hiding it. He showed small things, trying not to show how much he actually cared, how much he wanted to care for the elder for ever.

 

to be

soft

is

to be

powerful

 

  * J



 

(Like trying to stop himself from answering I love you, when Yeonjun said “i love your sweater!”. The added wink made his brain feels like mush. Oh god, what was love even doing to him. His face burned hotter than every flame, when Yeonjun added “it looks so good on you.”)

 

 

⭐️

 

 

At 7 pm sharp, Taehyun entered the practice room. Tonight was the third day of practice. Yeonjun, despite hiding it, felt jittery at the idea of being alone with him. Not that Taehyun was bad. No, in fact, the boy was slowly, slowly starting to accept his powers, and try to control it.

Even the “hell” power, as Taehyun jokingly said.

 

No one was sent in the dark dimension again, which is good for his heart, because he’s feeling worried everytime Taehyun does as much as walking. Beomgyu, who caught on his... attachement quick, still tease him sometimes. He knows his best friend only has good intentions, even if it’s in the form of you’re such a fucking idiot Yeonjun.

 

So yeah. Work and the dance showcase run him over, and Yeonjun is free for the first time in two months. Now he has all the time in the world to think about Taehyun life. Well, after all, it’s normal, the boy is his soulmate.

Keep telling yourself that, Choi Yeonjun.

 

Contrary to Taehyun, he wasn’t mad about the growing feeling, the one who took over his heart and made him get up in the morning. It reminded him a lot of the painting Taehyun gave him the other day. A boy, with his lungs filled with flowers. That’s how he felt when he was around him. But he wouldn’t do anything to stop it. Flowers were his favorite, after all.

 

Maybe just maybe, Yeonjun was trying to do things right, take responsibility for his actions, take care of Taehyun. The boy wasn’t weak by any means. He stood tall and proud despite his insecurities, he never let his problems weight him down. He was trying too, so hard. And maybe, Yeonjun felt a little been in love, with someone so fragile and strong at the same time.

You could say, that the icy heart was feeling very warm things.

 

So Yeonjun never mentioned it. Never said or explained that he wasn’t able to sleep, until Taehyun did so. It was clear, that whatever thing they had now (yes, Yeonjun wants it to be a thing, something, anything, he would take anything), was fragile, based on mutual trust, and he was too afraid to speak up.

 

And god, he was pining so hard. At first of course, he was in denial. He lied to himself and everyone. But Beomgyu, helpful as always, showed him the truth, in three facts.

 

 

 

 

Exhibit 1: The rain drowns everything and anything, and Yeonjun isn’t even mad, because the rain was always there, and never left. It was a constant. His mother always said, it rained so he wouldn’t have to cry alone. He felt sad, more like melancholy, threatening to shatters the walls he spend so much time building.

 

Now he wasn’t crying, but the dark circles under his eyes showed how exhausted he was. At this hour, the cafeteria is empty, the silence a little overwhelming. Debating on texting Wooyoung to ask him if he wants to practice together, he fails to notice someone under the rain.

 

The sound of the door startle him. And oh. There he is. Taehyun is drenched. He doesn’t look cold, Yeonjun is too distracted to see it anyway. Little droplets of water falls from his now long bangs.

Not to sound thirsty, but Taehyun looks positively delicious, incredibly beautiful, and Yeonjun wonder when the younger boy is going to stop taking his breath away.

 

Oh oh oh. Taehyun is so pretty, so handsome. Outside, everything seemed to have quieted down. None of them see the rain, the rain who has stopped pouring, literally stopping mid air. None of them see the time stopping.

The only thing Yeonjun see is deep brown red. Was silence always this heavy ?

 

He desperately wants to say something, but nothing can soothe the burning of his lungs, and Yeonjun feels like suffocating when Taehyun looks at him like that. Like he’s pretty too. Like the boy wants things, wants more than what friends do.

 

One step after another (he bumps into a chair, smooth), the two get closer. Taehyun looks in awe and Yeonjun figures he does too. Feeling a hand taking his, he realize how much he missed Taehyun, the warmth that came with him, the comfort.

 

Taking Taehyun’s face in his hands, he caress lovingly the little face, the little horns hidden under his hair and the boy lets him, only smiling soothingly. After a while, the eye contact gets too intimate, and he settle of engulfing the younger in a hug. Taehyun isn’t that tiny, but in his arms he feels like it. He doesn’t know how long they stay like this, but after a while, he feels better.

 

Taehyun leaves with a warm smile, his eyes fond. Yeonjun sits down. Outside, the rain start pouring again.

 

 

Exhibit 2: it’s a Monday morning. Yeonjun isn’t in the mood. Girls stares at him in the hallway, and one even gets up to talk to him. Preparing himself to say no to anything she’s gonna ask, he’s surprised when she ask for Taehyun number.

 

He stays calm, telling her he doesn’t have it. The day goes on, and he forgets about the encounter. But life works in odd ways, and he’s reminded, of the fact, that everyone and their mother seems to be in love with Taehyun.

 

He doesn’t have any rights. Taehyun is his own person, he belongs to no one but himself. The cold and ugly feeling doesn’t leave him tought. He talks about it with Mark, the older boy jokes, saying that Yeonjun is just bitter because he doesn’t get as much attention anymore. They both know better.

 

The “bitterness” only grows stronger, when girls talks about writing poems to Taehyun. None of them knows him ?! Yeonjun sulks, he’s a way better writer anyway. Beomgyu laugh in his face all day, because he can’t stop pouting.

 

Frankly, he’s also delighted, at least a little, because him and Beomgyu, who did a complete 180, are getting way less attention, and he feels like university got a bit more bearable. At least until the duels starts again. With the discovery of new powers and ever growing puissance, he’s bound to get some attention. It’s not a problem, because he wants to give his team a chance to win.

 

They’re powerful, all of them are. Soobin, Beomgyu and Kai are rank three, which is already awesome. But Taehyun had infinitely strong powers, and a good sense of strategy. They had their chances.

 

His patience fails him on a Wednesday afternoon, when he finally gets a little time to hangs out with the rest, under a tree in the gardens. Not even five minutes later, girls starts to talk to Taehyun. It’s fine, Yeonjun is fine. The ugly feeling is back, the cold spreading inside his whole body.

 

Soobin sends alarming looks his way, but Yeonjun only sees the hand of an older boy on Taehyun shoulder, insisting and persistant, and the young boy looks incredibly uncomfortable. So, he snaps. Getting up, he grabs the hand and send the boy stumbling back a good two meters with only a flick of his wrist.

 

He drowns out the “fuck that was so hot” he heard behind him. Who said that ? Bright blue eyes, tears the poor boy apart, freezing everything until he gets a foot on his chest and plaster him to the ground. He only remembers growling at him to mind his own fucking business, and that if any problem is encountered, he’s going to make sure to freeze him to death.

(Needless to say, absolutely no one dares to look at Taehyun in the eyes for weeks.)

 

For a second he feels bad, because he just ruined Taehyun chance to make friends easily, but when he turns around, the other looks at him with an unreadable look. Taehyun looks good surrounded by flowers like that (Taehyun always looks good, supplies his brain helpfully). And Yeonjun wants to kiss him. Yes, he does.

 

The three other are wearing the biggest shit eating grins ever, especially Beomgyu who looks second away from filming the scene. Soobin looks entirely too amused by the situation, and Kai confused expression. Sighting, he utters a sorry to Taehyun.

 

If he hadn’t been so naturally cold, Yeonjun was sure he would be blushing under Taehyun piercing gaze. But Yeonjun isn’t a coward so he doesn’t and very smoothly offers his jacket to Taehyun, to protect him from the cold. He smirks. Beomgyu mutters a smooth under his breath.

 

At the end of the afternoon, Taehyun turns to him, offering his jacket. Yeonjun smiles a little bashfully, and tells him to keep it. Taehyun seems oblivious to the effect of his words, because he says quietly,

 

“Yah, are you trying to flirt with me Mister Choi ?”

 

Yeonjun never, never, backs down from a challenge,

 

“Well,” he says, smirking, “is it working ?”

 

Taehyun hugs the jacket a little tighter around him, raising an eyebrow, smiling “I’ll wear it everyday then”. And damn, Yeonjun is a fucking goner, because he just gave away his favorite leather jacket and feels zero regret. Satisfaction fills him to the brim.

 

Walking next to Beomgyu, Yeonjun gives him the stink eye.

“Listen I know we’re close, but you need to keep it on your pants. Seeing you naked once was enough.” He says in all seriousness.

 

Beomgyu laugh, of course, and ask “ok-ay but what are you even talking about bro ?”

 

“Bro ? We’re not in a frat ! And you know what. I heard you say “fuck that was so hot””

 

“Yeonjun. You realize, that the only person who could have said that was Taehyun right ?”

 

Yeonjun pointedly ignore the wink sent his way.

 

(Taehyun wears the jacket everyday like promised, even daring to style it perfectly, and Yeonjun has no problems admitting to himself that nothing is better than the sight of Taehyun in his clothes.

A laugh startles him, looking up to see Beomgyu muttering “you possessive genetically modified eggplant”.

Did Yeonjun told you he hated his best friend ?

If a certain locker is filled to the brim with ice the next day, no one says a thing.

 

“Really ? With all my books inside?? Man that’s abuse right here.” )

 

 

Exhibit 3: Murder seems to be the only option, really. Choi Beomgyu is going to die from his bare hands and he’s going to enjoy every second of it. He deserved it. He had the audacity, to leave, because he had a date with pink haired pretty hot boy also known as Na Jaemin, a disgustingly loving boy who’s in Mark’s team.

 

Yeonjun likes him, of course. Just, if he ever dares to hurt Beomgyu, he’s going to... he’s weak for Jaemin like he’s weak for cute people who are a little too confident, so if Beomgyu ends up hurting he’ll do the worst. If Mark lets him, he’s not that crazy.

 

Because let’s be real, Mark is weak for cute confident boys, Yeonjun still wishes to bleach his ears after accidentally hearing “you’re like my little sun you know ? You’re like mine. Mine mine mine”. Now he knows what the old practice rooms are used for. Donghyuck warmed his way into Mark’s heart like no one did before, and if the way he glares at everyone who tries to approach his man is any indication, he’s planning to stay. (Once the boy sat on Mark’s lap during a competition, kissed him and said “if you don’t win this, I’m cutting your dick off.” with the cutest smile on his face. Mark has never fought better.)

 

Jaemin had done things right too. After parading with the pride flag inside the school while wearing rainbow makeup (Renjun’s and Taehyun doing. Did Yeonjun wants to see Taehyun in make up ? He dreams about it, but he’s not thirsty. Nope.), he managed to get Beomgyu alone to talk to him. Jaemin is so iconic honestly, Yeonjun would want to parade with a bisexual flag too. He never thought about doing it, but now he might have a reason to.

 

Beomgyu and Jaemin talked, they made a strange scene with Beomgyu clad in an all black outfit with a belt choker and Jaemin with his pastel pink hair and white shirt. But honestly, that worked quite well. They agreed to go on a date, and Beomgyu the smooth fucker, made a flower out of thin air, tip toeing, putting it in Jaemin’s hair, while saying “pink looks the best on you”. Needless to say, Jaemin matched the color of his hair.

 

He still hasn’t know how Beomgyu found the courage to do that. But the boy could take literally the advice of imagining everyone naked, because of the illusion power. Beomgyu trolled him by saying that he didn’t need illusions to look at Taehyun like a love sick fool. Fortunately he runs fast.

The two of them were on that stage, the one before you get to the boyfriend stage.

 

The dream team, with the Ateez team, are his favorite. They’re close, as close as you can get when you’re rivals, but none of them was competitive enough to be resentful of the others. Not that he will admit it, but he was grateful for Mark and Wooyoung. Even if he still loved Soobin the most (even if the boy always rejects his kisses. Yeonjun just wants to smooch).

 

So here they were. Beomgyu ditching them to go on his date, and Soobin was somewhere with Kai, probably spoiling the boy rotten. Yeonjun was a bit mad. He knew how friends were proud of him, but it was supposed to be the dinner to celebrate the dance showcase (who had gone very well). He resisted the urge to stomp his foot like a little child.

 

Taehyun looked at him from the sidewalk, seemingly amused. He didn’t look awkward at all, naturally proposing to go and get pizza. Of course he said yes. Was it a date ? Did two bros got pizza while looking shyly at each other platonically ?

 

No they do not Yeonjun ! Don’t be an idiot. It’s a date, do your worst.

 

Get out of my head Soobin, Yeonjun thought. He sometimes forgot the fact that the boy could read minds and use telepathy. Not many people knew, it revealed way too much. Soobin had learned to control his power, so now he could read the mind of someone, only if he decided to.

 

That’s why expectations were heavy, he heard it all, it’s hard to ignore what people think of you, when you can literally hear their thoughts. But Soobin managed, he worked hard everyday, and was a great leader, a great person in general. Yeonjun knew for a fact that he used it rarely, therefore he would know that Kai liked him too, and that it was not the “love power” of Kai.

 

( “how can you hear my thoughts when I’m so far away from you ?”

 

“I’m just used to be inside your head, that’s all.”

 

Yeonjun made a disgusted noise.

 

“Ewww that’s creepy man!”

 

Soobin looked at him, full of judgement,

“What you think about Taehyun is creepier.”

 

Loud screaming could be heard a second later. Not even a 186 centimeters tall man can stop Choi Yeonjun from getting revenge. )

 

The dinner goes well. Surprisingly, conversation flows well, the two of them teasing each other and laughing. Yeonjun is not sure if he’s imagining the lingering looks Taehyun sent his way, but he acts like nothing. Like a true gentlemen, Yeonjun pays dinner, while Taehyun mutters that he’s not some type of princess. Smirking, Yeonjun informs him that Taehyun could always be his princess. The annoyed look he gets is full of amusement and fondness.

 

The two finished the night on the beach, looking at the sunset. It was very... romantic, like the two of them were actually together and Yeonjun wasn’t dying to hold his hand. Yeonjun got up to leave but Taehyun took his hands, looking at him intensely.

 

“What is your favorite color Yeonjun ?”

 

Smiling at the silly question, he answered honestly, “Blue.”

 

Taehyun seems to brighten up at that, smiling shyly too. Then he gains seriousness, holding both of Yeonjun’s hands.

“You know, people always say that orange and blue are opposite colors. But i think they look good together. Yes, they’re opposites, on both end of the spectrum, but in the end it’s difficult to imagine a sunset without blue and orange in it.”

 

Yeonjun took time to think, sensing the important topic.

“They’re opposite but always end up together then ?”

 

“Yes,” answered slowly Taehyun, “they’re made for each other.”

 

(On the way home, he kisses Taehyun on the cheek. The smile he gets in return is heart stopping. Taehyun looks a little pained too, Yeonjun knows that he thinks he doesn’t deserve this.

It’s okay. Yeonjun never backs down from a challenge after all.)

 

 

 

 

Using these three moments, Beomgyu made a very bold statement, and even Yeonjun had to admit out loud that yes he likes Taehyun, horns and all, and that it’s because the boy is his soulmate, it’s way more than that.

 

Then Yeonjun gets too comfortable and pouts for hours on no end while Beomgyu tries to convince him to confess. At the end of the night, Yeonjun announce,

“I need to woo him first!”, and his two best friend laugh because Yeonjun isn’t credible with a panda sheet mask on his face.

 

 

The two of them gets into position, Taehyun adopting a defensive stance. Even like that he still looked so cute to Yeonjun. Then a paper falls from Taehyun’s pocket during the fight. Yeonjun is the one who gets it.

 

Taehyun tries in vain to get it back, but Yeonjun is stronger. He makes a show of reading the note, while praying for his acting skills to work, because he’s painfully aware of what’s written in here. He gives back the notes resisting the urge to squeak, because he keeps them.

It’s his manner of telling Taehyun what he feels without getting discovered, and now he thinks it was a good idea. Maybe he should starts getting gifts too.

 

Then Taehyun suggest a duel. If Taehyun looses, he has to wear horrid clothes for a week. If Yeonjun looses, Taehyun can dye his hair the color he wants. Ever so confident, Yeonjun really is surprised when he loses after almost getting burned to death. Taehyun is looking innocently at him.

 

Yeonjun knows he’s going to regret it, when Taehyun smirks at him, full of evilness and says, “So, what do you think about blue ?”

 

(Beomgyu chokes on his 7$ pumpkin latte the next morning.

“You look like you got dumped inside a pot of painting. You know, you could look hot as a Schtroumpf!”

Yeonjun hates his best friend)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is Jaemin / Beomgyu my favorite couple in this fic 😭   
> What is your favorite song of the comeback ? Mine is angel and devil (it also fits the story well) :3   
> Feedback is appreciated ! ٩(๑> ₃ <)۶♥

**Author's Note:**

> ❀ So this was a little introduction, the first chapter will come soon :)  
> I know the pairing taehyun/yeonjun isn't that popular but fitted the story and they're cute uwu  
> I say it now there will be mentions of eating disorders, anxiety and minor injuries (that's why it's in mature ratings i don't want to traumatize anyone oops) and if anything seems inaccurate or else please feel free to tell me.  
> Thank you for reading, i hope ill do well. ❀


End file.
